Sokka's Diary
by Tang Si Ming-Yue
Summary: Go ahead! Laugh at me, just because the title says DIARY! I specifically told the author to write journal, but does she listen? Anyway, you better step away from this journal. I'm warning you! No, don't click the link! NO! Dang it, I hate you.
1. Entry 1: My First Journal Entry!

A/N: hey guys! I know I held a poll on what story I'd post next, but i had this idea and I wanted to get it out right away! So I hope you guys enjoy this!

**Sokka's**** Diary**

Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. Let's all laugh at Sokka because he's keeping a JOURNAL! And yes, I know what it says on the title. But no matter what the dang thing says, I am too manly to write in, or even own, a diary… which this is not. So STOP LAUGHING!

Hey, why are you reading this anyways? This is my personal JOURNAL, emphasis on the journal, so you shouldn't be reading this! But I guess no matter what I say, you're not going to stop reading, are you?

Yeah, whatever, let's get down to the basics then. My name is Sokka… thus the title. Darn, I hate the title. The stupid, stupid title that clearly reads 'diary' when it should say 'journal'! I am traveling with… wait for it, you're gonna love it… the AVATAR! Yes, you should all be jealous of me being friends with the most powerful being known to mankind, Aang! Not to mention we're BEST friends! Yep, that's right. I can just picture you're tears of sorrow!

Also traveling with me and my BEST BUD, emphasis on best bud, is my sister, Katara. She's a waterbender, considering she and I are from the southern WATER tribe. And, though I hate to admit it, she's dang good at what she does! All I have is a boomerang… and a cool new meteorite sword! I also have this weird, white lotus tile… don't ask, because I don't know either. But back to my sis. I love her and crap, but she needs to stop NAGGING me all the time! Sheesh, what's a man got to do to get his space around here?

And the last human person traveling with us is Toph, a blind earthbender… no you read correctly, I wrote very clearly and purposely the word 'blind'. Omigosh, it's so cool! Get ready for this: she senses vibrations in the earth so she knows where everything is! It's flipping awesome! Right? Am I right? And, to top it off, she can bend metal! Yep, she's pretty good at what she does.

We travel on Aang's flying bison, Appa. I know, I didn't believe it when I was first told, but my optimistic sister did, and she just HAD to be right. We also have Momo, Aang's pet lemur who can also fly, but is not nearly big or strong enough to carry us anywhere. He always steals my fruit… I don't get why everyone laughs after he does. IT'S NOT THAT FUNNY!

Well, we travel all over the world, helping people, saving lives and towns wherever we go! We sound like some kind of book my sister reads, doesn't it? Well, it's not! I'm telling the truth! You see, for the past 100 years, the world's been at war with the Fire Nation. Spirits, I hate them. And, some more good news! The airbenders are dead! Yippie!

HEY! I am NOT heartless! It's called sarcasm, ever heard of it?

Aang is the last airbender, and he has to learn all the elements, blah blah blah, he's mastered air, nearly mastered earth and fire, blah blah blah. And, supposedly, he's got to defeat the Fire Lord by the end of the summer! Talk about pressure! It must suck to be Aang…

Well, the good news is, we found out in a secret underground library… get used to it, weird stuff happens to us all the time… that there's going to be a solar eclipse! And you know what happens during a solar eclipse? FIREBENDERS CAN'T BEND FIRE! Isn't that great?

You wanna know what the bad part is? Since there ALWAYS seems to be a bad part?

The solar eclipse lasts for 8 minutes.

It sucks to be Sokka too.

Ah, well, guess you can't have everything. Like I can't always have meat, but I miraculously manage to survive off those measly little nuts and fruits.

Hmm, let's get more on my background. My mother was killed in a Fire Nation raid, boo hoo, and my dad left to fight in the war. It's kind of ironic that I wanted to go with him, and now I'm leading the entire plan!

…Okay, so Aang's the one leading everyone, but I'll be there with him!

Before my dad left, he told me to always look after Katara… maybe that's why I'm always so protective of her? …nah, couldn't be!

Here's the story on how I got this little journal here, which is not a diary in any way.

We stopped at this town after I finished training with a master swordsman to get supplies and other stuff, and I spotted this shop where all these chicks were. So, naturally, I walked in.

But being the chicken I am, I almost immediately walked out.

Before I ran out of there, though, I spotted this book on a shelf, and I figured, what the heck? So here we are now.

I would also like to say, that even though I may, OCCASIONALLY, act… well, not entirely smart, I am not incredibly stupid either. I know Aang's secret… HE LOVES MY BABY SISTER!

I was really proud of myself when I figured that out. I mean, I'm usually not the type to notice icky things like feelings and junk the way girls do. Either way, I kinda like the idea of Katara dating him. He's a monk, what could they possibly do? Yeah, I know, they would do it eventually, but even so, Aang's a good guy.

But, you know, I always thought Katara was smarter. She doesn't have the slightest knowledge of Aang's feelings! Talk about oblivious! …wait, why is Toph staring at me? Oh well, I probably have something stuck in my teeth… wait, she's blind! WHAT IS GOING ON?

Moving on to the end of my very first journal entry, I'll probably record our journeys, our battles, our laughters, maybe I'll try and get Aang and Katara together! That would be pretty fun… and letting toph in on it would make it even more fun! Either way, this is going to be one interesting journal.

With lots of love… wait, did I just write that?

Sokka


	2. Entry 2: Not A Diary!

A/N: ooh, I'm really enjoying this story! Gosh, I can tell, this is gonna be a good one! Well, I'm going to try updating every time there's a new episode and probably a few journal entries in between there. So here, we go! Take a peek into the insane mind of Sokka!

**Sokka's**** Diary**

Entry 2

Okay, I am really mad! Did you know Toph ALREADY knows that Aang likes Katara? And do you know how LONG she knew? EVER SINCE SHE JOINED! I've only known since… since… since… I don't know when I found out, but I know it was after that! Now I'm depressed. I was really proud of myself for figuring it out!

Yeah, it sucks. As I said in my previous entry, I believe.

Ignore the teardrops on the page.

We entered a new village today. Oh, did I mention we're undercover in the Fire Nation? Yeah, didn't think so. Well, we are, and this place is CRAWLING with MEAT! Seriously, it's awesome… except for the fact that there's firebenders everywhere, and if they discover our secret, we'll be turned in, beaten, tortured, killed, or turned in to Ozai and the world would be thrown into chaos, we'd lose the war, firebenders would reign and torture all the innocent, and there would be no more happiness… yeah… moving on!

About the village, there's nothing really interesting here. Thank goodness that there are no more dance parties we have to deal with! But I guess you wouldn't know that story, huh? Well, gather round, young and all, because it's SOKKA STORYTIME! The part of my dia- JOURNAL where I tell a story about the amazing adventures of me, the avatar, my sis, and my friend!

Aang accidentally got enrolled in a Fire Nation school in one of the last towns we were at, and he noticed all the kids were very independent and couldn't "express themselves", yaddah, yaddah, blah, blah, blah. So he decided to throw them a dance party. Yes, a dance party. One of the stupidest ideas we have EVER had! And, yet, so brilliant… Aang actually got the guts to ask Katara to dance! I was impressed. And I don't know if the lighting in the room made Katara's cheeks turn red, or if it was just me, or if I just imagined it, who knows? Either way, they did this AMAZING dance… I got a tad bit upset when their faces were about half an inch apart. Toph claims that she heard me screaming all the way across the cave, but I think she was overreacting.

But I'm getting off subject. The point is, we almost got caught by the headmaster of the school, and the whole thing was way more trouble than it was worth. Sometimes, I think I need a break.

Ugh. Toph's doing it again! She's always messing with that space earth I gave her. She just sits there making shape after shape after shape after shape after shape after shape after shape after shape after shape after shape after shape after shape after shape after shape after shape after shape after shape after shape after shape… do you have the idea, or do I need to write it more?

Y'know, this diary is starting to get addic- GASP! JOURNAL! I MEAN JOURNAL! THIS IS NOT A DIARY! I REPEAT, THIS IS NOT A DIARY! The day this thing is a diary, is the day Ozai wins the war!

Please let him lose! Please let him lose! Please let him lose!

Back to the JOURNAL. It's really addicting. Aang, Katara, and Toph all think I'm nuts, but at least Appa and Momo are with me!...maybe my friends ARE right…

You know what'd be cool? If me and Toph tried to get Aang and Katara together in a way that makes them happy, and makes US laugh! This'll be great, because I have a plan!

Okay, so I don't have a plan, but I WILL have one! …eventually!

Your little warrior,

Sokka

A/N: Hope you all liked it! Please review! If you do, I'll give you all cookies! …Fine, I don't have cookies, but I'll love you forevers! Ahem, yeah…

Tangy


	3. Entry 3: Cave Kisses

A/N: for all of you guys that are actually reading this, here's entry 3 of the diary of Sokka! No matter what he says, it's a diary!

Sokka: take that back you avatar-obsessed freak!

Me: I am NOT a freak!

Sokka: How would YOU know?

Me: Because you are a freak, and I'm nothing like you!

Sokka: hmm… nice logic…

Me: Just shut up and do the disclaimer for me, huh?

Sokka: fine… Tangy does not own Avatar: the Last Airbender, its characters, me, or my JOURNAL!

Me: I do too own your diary, I made it up!

Sokka: ignoring that. She also didn't own that stuff in the first two chapters. She's just lazy and forgetful.

Me: I resent that.

**Sokka's Diary**

Entry 3

Dude, there's this FREAK after us! We met him last night. We have no idea who it is or what his name even is. I suggested introducing ourselves, but then everyone glared at me… I don't get it. But he has a tattoo on his head! And it's not like Aang's tattoo of an arrow, it's an eye… type thing… but he can blow stuff up with his MIND!!! What kind of freak can do that? Man, I wish I was the freak that could do that.

We just barely got away. Katara, Toph, and I went to get Appa while Aang distracted the maniac, who DOESN'T SPEAK AT ALL! Maybe he's mute… well, anyway, as soon as Aang got back, Katara hugged him, and Aang looked like he was REALLY enjoying it! Or perhaps it was the fact that he just survived multiple attacks from a guy who can destroy many things in his path with his forehead… I'm voting on the first one!

Ooh, and I got really mad at Aang and Katara! They don't even know why I'm mad, and they never will by the way, but I'm refusing to talk to them! Toph says I won't last until lunch, but I know for a fact that she's WRONG! Oh hey, that reminds me, I need to get Katara to sew a patch in my boots. It'll need to be before lunch, of course, so I can get everyone food, but moving away from that random outburst, TOPH IS GOING DOWN!

Okay, you're probably wondering why the heck I'm even mad at them. Well, here's why.

Me and Toph finally came up with a plan to get Aang and Katara to get together or make out, whichever comes first. Well, the plan was to actually see if Katara likes Aang back, but that would bring us one step closer to MAKING a plan to get Aang and Katara to get together or make out, whichever comes first! See, Toph was going to try and get Katara to talk about boys and love and feelings and stuff. You know, girl crap. So I took Aang to help me get berries and stuff so they could talk privately. I didn't think we had to do that, but Toph INSISTED! Jeez, what's up with girls and secrets?

Well, when me and Aang got back, Toph and I went into one of the tents to talk privately… oh, I get the secret concept now! I asked Toph what they talked about, and she said that Katara wouldn't say if she liked a boy or not, even after Toph told her who she liked. Katara said Toph would make fun of her.

The one word to describe Katara: stubborn.

On the other hand, so is Toph.

So, nothing came out of that. And no matter what Toph says, I did NOT cry! I got something in my eye at that particular upsetting moment. I was about to give up hope, when Toph told me something else.

Katara had been telling Toph about journeys and adventures we had before Toph joined us, and the subject of the Cave of Two Lovers came up. She told Toph that we had met some nomads who took us to this cave, then the cave got caved in, then even more rocks fell, and while I was on one side with Momo and the singing nomads (dang, idiotic nomads), she Aang and Appa were on the other side.

I thought this was stupid and unimportant, and when I told Toph this… well, she hit me with a big rock and went on talking. Katara said that she and Aang found the two lover's tomb. THIS was news to me, but I still thought it was stupid. Poor, ignorant me. In the tomb there was a picture of the two lovers kissing, and to get out of the cave alive, Katara came up with the idea to kiss.

I screamed.

Loudly.

How could they do this to me?! I'm their friend/brother! They MADE OUT in a dark cave and never told me about it?! And yet, Katar tells TOPH, who I should mention HATED each other at one point?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH THE WORLD?!?!? As I once said, the universe loves proving me wrong…

Or it just hates me.

Either way, it still leaves me, Sokka, in a very bad mood.

Well, I guess I should start scheming with Toph again… GASP! We're seventeen seconds off schedule! Have to end here, Dia-JOURNAL! We have to leave NOW or we'll have to skip food/potty break!

Don't ask.

Hoping that everyone will soon get the picture that this a journal and not a diary,

Sokka

A/N: Well there it is guys! And I feel stupid that I didn't do the disclaimer for the first two chapters. STUPID ME! I guess everybody was right… I isn't smart! LOL, jk!

**REVIEW! Or I'll set Momo on you!**

Momo: chitter?

Me: Look, just play along Momo!


	4. Entry 4: The Secret Life of Roku, Dude!

A/N: I know, I said I would update this with every new episode, so I'm sorry I'm getting this up so late! Anyone have fun at Halloween? Mine was SO awesome! Or as my friend Timmy would say, "awsimo"! LOL, so cool! Anyways, enjoy!

Aang: Umm… where am I?

Me: GASP! Aang, you're here in my disclaimer!

Aang: Is that so? Cool!

Me: You know it is! Would you like to do the honors and say the disclaimer?

Aang: That depends… what's a disclaimer?

Me: It just says I don't own you or your show.

Aang: I'm OWNED?! When did THIS happen?!

Me: Please don't make me hurt my favorite character.

Aang: Who's that?

Me: YOU! Now hurry, I have to go to bed soon!

Aang: Okey-dokey! Tangy does not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or anything in relation to it, unless she made it up… like this story! YAY STORY! She also doesn't own me, because apparently someone ELSE does that I don't know about!

Me: Mike and Brian.

Aang: Bless you.

Me: -sigh-

**Sokka's**** Diary**

Entry 4

Hey my brother from another mother, what's crack-a-lackin'? Who, me? Pfft, nothin' much dude, I mean, me and my homies were fightin' off bad dudes like we was gettin' paid the other day, but other than that, nuttin'. Me and my home skillie biskits were just cillaxin' for the past few days.

Okay, I gotta stop, that is SO hard to do! Me and Katara had a bet to see if I could talk like that for the rest of the day, but it was just an excuse so I could bug her with hip slang. And, she won't find out if I stop talking stupidly in my journal for a little bit.

Aang was visited by Roku in a dream the other day, so we had to go to the old geezer's village where he used to live to talk to him, and when I say "talk", I mean go into a meditative, yet dream-like state and talk to Roku in the Spirit World which, we just recently found out, has no bathrooms… none.

And when Aang FINALLY got back to reality, where there are plenty of trees for everyone, he told us some… interesting stuff.

Roku was friends with Fire Lord Sozin! That's the guy who started the war! Dude! (sorry, it's getting to me) And when Roku's village was about to get buried in molten lava by an erupting volcano in which probably no one would have escaped if the avatar hadn't been there, Sozin LEFT Roku to die! Unbelievable! Dude! (okay, I'm bugging myself now) They were best friends since they were kids, and he just LEAVES him! To die! Best friends! Dude! (ARGH!)

But, the funny thing is, Aang seemed strangely happy after returning from the bathroom-less Spirit World. Katara must have noticed, too, and when she asked him about it, Aang blushed and said he didn't know what she was talking about. As if! Then he went in to one of the tents, saying he wanted to sleep.

I figured this was a job for… SOKKA!!! Cue the theme song! ...where's the theme song? Stupid, no-good musicians… moving on!

I went into the tent where Aang had just disappeared to, and I very calmly asked, "Why the crap were you lying out there?!" He blushed… again… and said there wasn't any reason, but I'm not stupid! …only sometimes…okay a lot, but no one has to know that!

So, after much persuasion, along with threats including my sword, I got Aang to tell me what the heck his deal was.

Apparently, Roku was married.

And why should you care? Here's the answer!

Aang told me that when Roku first met the girl he loved, she had no idea he existed. Roku had told him that love is hard at a young age, but it always turns out in the end. Later, Roku got married to the same chick who didn't know he breathed the same air as her, let alone live on the same planet. Then Roku went into more stuff about love always turning out right at the end if you really truly love them, yaddah, yaddah, blah, blah, and then something about how being the avatar doesn't hurt your chances with the avatar either.

I wish I was the avatar…

And then Aang asked me if I could keep a secret, even though he didn't have to ask. I'm a GREAT secret keeper! By the way, did you know Katara used to be afraid of the abominable snowman? It's true! But back to the story…

I told him of course I could keep a secret, to which he responded he'd tell me anyway (anybody know what that means?), and he told me that he loves my sister! Did you hear that? He didn't say "like", he said "LOVE"! L-u-v, love! A straight-out confession! And I'm the one who got him to say it! GO ME! GO SOKKA! IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!

Not really, but you know what I mean.

Excuse me while I happy dance.

…

Okay, I'm back!

I told him I already knew he did, and that's when it got weird. He said, "Am I THAT OBVIOUS?!?!" Then he started hyperventilating, running around in circles, and banging his head against the wall. I hit him in the head to get him to snap out of it… with my club… let's just say that now he can't lie if Katara asks him if he took a nap like he said he would.

Now, I'm not the best at comforting people, but I did my best! I said that Toph knew too, and for some reason, he started banging his head again. But I stopped him… again… with my club… again… he was out cold for another hour.

But AFTER he woke up for the second time today, I told him we wouldn't say anything, and that if Roku thinks he can get together with Katara, than I thought he could.

Oh yeah, I am GOOD!

Aang was all smiles and practically skipped out of the tent.

I am SERIOUSLY good!

Dude!

AARGH!!! I need to snap out of it.

Loving this dia-JOURNAL even more every second,

Sokka

A/N: I think this is my longest entry yet… tell me if I'm wrong. But I've been thinking, maybe Toph is a descendant of Roku's earthbending teacher! It makes sense, because Roku said that he was a lifelong friend, and that friends don't have to end after death. But they're just friends! Because KATAANG ROX!!!

Now, REVIEW OR MY STUFFED MONKEY, MR. MUNK MUNK, WILL STEAL ALL OF YOUR HALLOWEEN CANDY!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Tangy


	5. Entry 5: Sparky Sparky Boom Man

A/N: alright, another chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it! Hmm… I feel like I should say more, but there's nothing more to say except that I am SO sorry that this chapter is late! I always try to update before the next new episode, and I had this one written out, but I was tired and the chapter basically sucked. So now let's move on to the disclaimer!

Mai: So bored… so hungry… so bored… so tired… so bored… so depressed… so bo-

Me: WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP?!?!?!

Mai: Maybe… Tangy… doesn't own… Avatar: The Last Airbender… so bored

Me: -sigh- I give up…

**Sokka's**** Diary**

Entry 5

We saw Sparky Sparky Boom Man again! …what? That's what I call him! But everyone else thought it was stupid, so I had to change it to Combustion Man. Stupid, I know, but you can try telling THEM that!

So here's how the story goes. Toph started scamming guys out of their money using her earthbending/blindness. That is SO much fun by the way! … I mean, it was incredibly wrong and I'll never do it again… ahem…

Then Katara found out, Toph became known as the Runaway, and the two women of the group had another one of their famous arguments. Tsk tsk, upsetting, isn't it?

Speaking of the Runaway, Toph's wanted picture looks SO good! I mean, it captures her complexion and personality PERFECTLY! Seriously, I wish I could draw that well. Then I could draw it in here and all of you guys could see it! It's just amazing, I'm telling you.

Then I gave another one of my inspirational talks to Toph about how I depended on Katara's annoying traits to run my life. Then she got emotional and said Katara was a kind person, blah blah blah.

Oh yeah, I am SO good!

But no way do I need a woman to keep my life on track! …You know, despite what I said to Toph… ahem…

Then, OUT OF NOWHERE, Katara says she wants to help pull off the ULTIMATE SCAM!

I fainted.

So did Aang.

Did I miss something earlier?

I think I did…

But anyway, the plan was Katara turns in Toph to collect the reward money, then Toph just bends herself out of the cage with metalbending.

Is there a problem with this?

Oh, you bet.

The cage they put Toph in was made of WOOD!

And then the guy with the reward turned in Katara to SPARKY SPARKY BOOM MAN –

or Combustion Man, whichever you prefer –

to use as bait to get to Aang!

But Aang and me saved the day, as usual. …Okay, Katara and Toph helped after they escaped, but whatever.

Wanna know how they escaped? Katara bended SWEAT to break the cage open! EWWW!!! Do you know how BADLY she smelled after that?! You have NO idea how unpleasant that was! She bathed later, of course, but still, GROSS!

GASP! Did I tell you thati bought a messenger hawk? Well, if I did, I'm telling you again! He is SO awesome! His name is Hawky and I love him SO much! He's such a lazy little bird, but he doesn't come with an instruction manual. He NEEDS an instruction manual!

No new plans for Aang and Katara. Gosh darn it, I need a plan!

Letting you know that I is smart,

Sokka

A/N: Ha, I like that last part! 'I is smart' so funny! Hope you liked it! I'll try to get the next one up soon!

REVIEW!!! PLEASE! IF NOT FOR ME, THEN FOR SOKKA!

Sokka: Leave me out of this.

Me: Shut up.


	6. Entry 6: Puppet Hatred

A/N: once again, I am SO sorry that I got this chapter up AFTER the premiere of "nightmares and daydreams"! I procrastinate sometimes, I'm not proud of it. But when I need to do it, I get it done! So here it is, only one day after the premiere of the last episode! Yay! Also, if you guys want to send me a request, I'll take it! I have nothing to do, and I've never done a request before! But no Zutara or Taang, I don't do that. But make it whatever you want! Modern, random, insane, or all of those combined! Just give me a few rules for the oneshot, and I'll make it happen! And now the disclaimer!

Ty Lee: Like, Tangy does not, like, own "Avatar: the Last Airbender", like, and she, like, never will, like unless she, like, took over Nicktoons studio or, like, something else, like, but other than that, she, like, doesn't own it at, like, all, like totally!

Me: And just WHY did I pick you again?

**Sokka's**** Diary**

Entry 6

I'd just like to say that from here on out, I DO NOT like anyone that enjoys puupets!

Don't ask.

I said not to!

…okay, here's what happened!

We were telling scary stories in the woods around the campfire one night. MINE were the best of course! I mean, what's NOT scary about a man with a sword for a hand? Seriously! But Katara out-storied me. My own sister! I should be ashamed…

Then, this creepy old lady named Hama found us, and no matter what anyone else says, I DID NOT wet myself! I just… fell into a… puddle… or it was… the elf… fairy… of water… yeah! That's it! It was the elffairy of water that got me wet… you know in that one particular spot.

She let us stay in her inn, and when she was out doing errands, I transformed into… SUPER SLEUTH SOKKA! Able to find suspicion wherever it may be! So, as I was searching her house and Katara was saying over and over again, "Stop it! Don't do that!" I found a BOX!

You should all be jealous.

But when we were about to open it, Hama showed up! Spoil sport… and then she opened it for us! I'm not little, I can open a box for myself! Gosh!

Grr! This darn papaya-pickle jar won't open! Where's that 3 year old from town, I saw her open one earlier. Anyways, moving forward.

It was just a blue comb, but me being the SUPER SLEUTH that I am and knowing exactly how to find out what it was, ASKED Hama why she had one. And her answer revealed that she was a waterbender from the South Pole!

At this, Hama offered to teach Katara what she knew about waterbending. Blech. Stupid, mushy, bonding moment, how cliché.

Well, while they were doing that, me, Aang, and Toph went to find out about these people who supposedly went missing in the forest during the full moon.

We talked to this old dude, apparently the only guy who ever came back from being abducted.

Abducted. That's a funny word isn't it? Abducted, abducted, abducted, abducted, abducted, abducted, abducted, abducted, abducted, abducted, abducted –

Okay, now my hand is starting to hurt.

So, we went to the mountain where Toph "claimed" to hear people screaming. As if!

Ahem… she was right.

Once again, outsmarted by a girl. A 12 YEAR OLD girl.

Am I pathetic or what?

So the people told us that it was HAMA who was kidnapping people! AND KATARA WAS WITH HER AT THIS VERY MOMENT! DURING THE FULL MOON! That was not good!

So Toph stayed to free the people with her ultra-cool metalbending skills while Aang and I went to stop Hama and save Katara!

SUPER SOKKA TO THE RESCUE!

When we got there, Katara and Hama were fighting, so we guessed that Katara knew already. But all of a sudden, I couldn't control my body anymore. From the looks of it, neither could Aang. And we both started to attack Katara! NOT GOOD!

You know, it feels really weird being controlled like that. Kinda tingly… moving on!

So Katara just froze us to trees, so she wouldn't have to hurt us which I was VERY thankful for! But then, the ice broke, because of Hama I'm guessing, and I was about to stab Aang with my sword!

Not on purpose of course, I mean I was being controlled for crying out loud! Y'all always jump to conclusions, will you NEVER give me a break?

But then, we both stopped. Hama fell to the ground, and Katara looked as if she was bending, but I couldn't see any water. Katara was on the verge of tears, I could tell. I'm her brother, I know these things.

Toph and the kidnapped folks showed up just then, and they arrested Hama. But before she left, Hama said, "Congratulations Katara. You're a bloodbender." And then, Katara broke down and cried. Aang and I tried to comfort her, but it didn't help much.

What is bloodbending you ask? Here's what it is, based on what Katara told us.

Waterbenders can control people and can make them do whatever they want them to do by bending the blood inside of them. It sounds UBER cool, doesn't it? You know, leaving behind the fact that it's bad in every single way.

She also told us what happened while we were gone. I thought Aang was gonna go all glowy on us when she said Hama controlled her with bloodbending and put her in this excruciating pain by twisting her in ways people weren't meant to twist. Ah, love. So young, so protective, so confusing.

But whatever, you wanted to know why I hate people with puppets, now you know! Have fun with that explanation!

…Now I'm bored…

Trying to figure out what the heck is going on with my life right now,

Sokka

A/N: Sorry, no attempts to get Aang and Katara together yet! Once again, sorry for the late update! Hope you guys still love me! And remember, send me a request! It could be some stupid, random, modern oneshot that make absolute no sense, or it could be mushy, or actiony, or… you know, whatever you want! Just no Zutara or Taang, I don't do that.

REVIEW OR… OR… or… just review.

Tangy

p.s. did this entry seem longer to y'all or is it just me?


	7. Entry 7: Nightmares & Imaginary Makeouts

A/N: GO ME!!! I'm getting this up before the next episode! YAY ME! …then again, I probably WOULD have gotten this chapter up before the next episode because the next one premieres on the 30th. But moving away from that, let's go to the disclaimer! (btw, REQUEST SOMETHING FROM ME! PLEASE!)

Ozai: MEEEE!!!! PICK ME!!! PLEEEEEEEEASE!!!

Me: -sigh- go ahead.

Ozai: YESSSSS!!!! I get to do the disclaimer! At last, my life's ambition has been realized! All of you wish you were me, but you're not! You're lowly peasants who wish you were me! But I've got news for you! I am me, not you, and me is doing the disclaimer! So just sit back and listen to this, because it is the coolest, most amazing, fantas –

Sokka: JUST SHUT UP!!! Tangy does not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender"!

Ozai: o.O NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY LIFE IS INCOMPLETE! I CAN'T GO ON! I THINK I MIGHT DIE! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! I'M RUINED! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

Me: Stop being such a drama queen and suck it up, will ya?

**Sokka's**** Diary**

Entry 7

Well, I always knew it would happen. And it just did.

Aang cracked.

He just lost it! He found out he was going to fight the Fire Lord in a few days, and he went insane! Wack-o! Out of his mind!

And I am in no way exaggerating. Trust me.

First, he started having nightmares. Something about the Fire Lord, math and pants… don't ask because I don't know either. This led to him thinking that he needed to train more, and he started OVER training, making him even more tired.

Don't I sound so professional? After all, I AM an expert therapist!

Oh, you'll find out in a minute!

So, because Aang was afraid to go to sleep and refused to relax, we all pitched in to help him. Aren't we all so nice? I know, we are!

What do you mean, I'M not?! Huh? Why don't you come and say that to my face? Come on, bring it! I can handle you –

…It was a joke? …oops… well… I… uh… MOVING ON!

Katara tried some type of yoga technique, whatever yoga is. Is that some find of oyster-eating llama? Anyway, it involved some type of really warm room… which is exactly what Aang didn't need, because it reminded him of fire which led to thinking of the Fire Lord, which basically led to Aang losing his cool. Now, me on the other hand, I never lose my cool.

OMIGOSH! THERE'S A SPIDER ON MY ARM! GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, PLEASE! SOMEONE GET IT OFF! IT'S SUCKING MY BLOOD, IT'S EATING ME ALIVE, OH GOSH, SOMEONE HELP ME! GET IT OFF, GET IT –

Oh, it's just a piece of fluff, I'm okay. Now, back to our subject, I NEVER lose my cool!

Speaking of me, I, Dr. Sokka, used therapy to help y good friend and patient, Aang. And I finally got to bring out that fake beard again! That thing is awesome, I feel so… smarticle when I wear it. Not that I isn't smart ALL the time, it just makes me feel smarterer. But going back to the therapy session, the BEST idea ever… it didn't work. BUT THAT DOESN'T PROVE ANYTHING!

Although, I think the screaming into the pillow… that is really a sheep… helped him… some… a little… a tad… a tiny bit… possibly… but probably not… anyways!

Toph gave him a massage… with rocks… Aang's back will never look the same again. And Toph TRIED to use acupuncture, but luckily, Aang can run faster than Toph.

After that, Katara convinced him to take a little nap. But that resulted in the worse nightmare yet, so Aang declared (ooh, big word right there) that he wasn't going to sleep AT ALL!

I seriously don't know how ANYBODY could do that! Sleep is one of the best things in the entire world! You know, other than girls and meat.

So, the next day, Katara tried talking to him. And then I saw Aang making out with an imaginary girl. I'm gonna go out on a limb and say it was Katara.

Just call it a hunch.

But Katara, being the IDIOT that she can be sometimes, didn't even know what the heck he was doing and believed that he was having a daydream about living underwater! How stupid! I mean, even I knew that he was having a daydream about him totally kissing my little sister! I should know. I make out with imaginary girls all the time.

…What? That's not weird! EVERYBODY does that! …I think… DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME! And don't tell anyone either, Suki might kill me. I WANT TO LIVE!

Then Aang just randomly started talking to Momo! In LEMUR! Do you KNOW how FREAKY that is? Yeah, I bet you don't. And then he went into another daydream. I don't even WANT to know what it was.

Well, yes I do, but I'm afraid to ask.

And we FINALLY came up with an idea to get him to sleep! We sheared all these sheep, they're ALL over the place, by the way, and we made him a nice, fluffy bed! Hopefully, he'll sleep some tonight.

Hopefully.

And did I mention that he FORCED me to climb a cliff?! A BIG cliff! All because of some stupid dream of his that we all got captured by the Fire Nation, because I didn't climb the cliff fast enough! But, that's ridiculous! I'm a GREAT climber! But not with cliffs that big. I fell… 3 times… and then another 7 times… my butt STILL hurts!

And, yes, Toph and I have another FANTASTIC idea to get Aang and Katara together! I think it's a winner! The BEST one yet!

…Okay, so we DON'T have an idea yet, but we WILL have one by my next dia-JOURNAL entry! Of this, I swear! Ha, that was a cool sounding sentence!

Well, I suppose (another big word! See, that beard DOES work!) that this concludes (ANOTHER big word! I'm on a ROLE!) the end of my journal, not diary, entry.

Sincerely,

The intelligent, strong, smart, fantastic, wonderful, amazing, awesome, uber cool, SUPER DR. SOKKA!

A/N: Oh hey guys, remind me that the next chapter I am going to try to get up before the The Day of Black Sun episodes and it's going to be all about Sokka and Toph's latest scheme. And I don't have an idea for a scheme yet, so if you guys have any ideas, send me yours in a review! If it's good enough, I'll use it and I'll give you the credit for it as well! So EVERYONE will know you made the scheme! But if I come up with an idea that I think is better than everyone else's, then I'll use mine. Sorry! But that's the way the cookie crumbles!

**REVIEW!!! OR TOPH WILL EARTHBEND YOU INTO OBLIVION!**

Toph: No I won't.

Me: Oh. Well, then **REVIEW OR AZULA –**

Azula: Nope.

Me:** OZAI –**

Ozai: Why me?! Why couldn't I do the disclaimer! I was so close! SO CLOSE! WHY – Oh look, a bunny!

Me: Does ANYBODY want to help me get reviews?

-cricket sounds-

Me: Fine… **REVIEW OR ELSE… OR ELSE I WILL GET THE ENTIRE AVATAR CAST TO THROW ORANGES AT YOU!**

Toph: Hmm… that DOES sound fun…

Azula: It DOES!

Ozai: Aw, look at the cute wittle bunny! Who's got a fluffy tail? GASP! You do, wittle bunny wunny-kins!

Aang: I like oranges!

Katara: I like them better when you throw them at people!

Zuko: It… does sound amusing…

Mai: Whatever…

Rest of cast: WOO HOO!!! THROWING ORANGES!!!

Me: **SO REVIEW! BECAUSE THERE ****ARE**** A LOT OF PEOPLE IN THE AVATAR CAST!**

Sokka: Yeah, I should know. I get beat up by them a LOT.


	8. Entry 8: Fantabulous Plans

A/N: hey guys! I'm getting this up, just like I promised! And I am PROUD to say that a little over half of my goal has been accomplished! 51 reviews, last time I checked, and my goal is 100, so help me out a bit here! REVIEW! Wait, that's supposed to be at the end… ah whatever, I would just like to say… THANKS TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS!!! YOU ARE ALL SO AWESOME!!! Oh, and I sadly only got one idea for a scheme, but disappointingly, it would be kind of hard to find pillows, super glue, and an empty room. Though I DID add it into the story, so thanks to Laila's Revenge for a tiny tidbit of the story! And now, time for the disclaimer!

Tangy: Let's see, who haven't I done…

Ozai: PPLLLEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE PICK ME!!! PICK ME OR I BURN YOU TO A CRISP!!!

Tangy: Nah.

Ozai: o.O NAH!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN NAH!?

Tangy: Nah, as in, no matter what you say, I'm not gonna pick you. Nah, as in, no. Nah, as in, IT'S NEVER GONNA BE YOU!

Ozai: -crying-

Tangy: Wimp. How about… Yue!

Yue: Sure, why not? Tangy does not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or any of its contents/characters, but she does own my little warrior's diary!

Sokka: JOURNAL!

Tangy: -laughing head off- 'Little warrior'?! Is THAT what you call him?!

Yue: …maybe…

Sokka: She better not…

**Sokka's**** Diary**

Entry 8

OMIGOSH! I cannot believe I did that! I SKIPPED a day!

Oh, ha ha, see how much I'm laughing. NOT!

It's important because this was a very important day! …Why does it feel like I'm pointing out the obvious?

This day was important BECAUSE this was the one day me and Toph had an ENTIRE day to get Aang and Katara together! Isn't that fantabulous?

I… I mean… isn't that great?

I AM NOT GAY!

Well, it would be great, and not fantabulous, if any of our attempts had worked. But don't take me wrong, we had some GREAT ideas!

…and some not so great…

But NONE of them worked! Even though some were created by me, the super smart Dr. Super Sleuth Sokka! But I guess you don't want to hear me ramble about our failures and you actually want me to tell you what we tried.

Unless you WANT me to ramble, because I totally will, I have it all planned out!

Hmph… fine. Here's how the day started:

It was a nice, quiet, relaxing day. We didn't need to travel on Appa because we were a day ahead schedule and we could fly tomorrow. So, we pretty much had an entire day to ourselves.

Exactly what Toph and me needed.

Fine, Toph and I, happy now? You crazy, grammar-loving freaks!

So, at the crack of dawn, me and Toph started scheming. Well… first, Toph had to get me up, and now I'm cold, wet, and I ache all over. But back to the scheming.

I came up with the first idea! It was a really good one, too! You see, what we do is we lock Aang and Katara into a dark room WITH candles, then we barricade the door! With pillows and super glue so they can't bend their way out! Fantab – awesome, right?

Wrong. Toph just HAD to ruin my moment! She pointed out that we wouldn't be able to find a dark room OR candles OR pillows out here in the forest, and then she asked what the heck super glue was.

Frankly, I have no idea, but don't let Toph know that!

So then Toph came up with this idea where Aang "accidentally" sees Katara bathing.

I protested this one… very loudly, I might add. I woke up Appa… and Momo… but surprisingly, not Aang or Katara. Which gave ME… okay, it gave Toph a brilliant idea. Or, atleast SHE says it's brilliant. But it's not so great! I could have come up with it if I really wanted to!

…After 2 or 3 years of thinking, but I STILL would have thought of it! I mean, come on, I'm the IDEA Guy for crying out loud!

Toph's plan was we gently (it's weird hearing the word gently coming from Toph's mouth) move Aang off of Appa's tail and next to Katara. This would probably freak them out and then... you know, lovey stuff would happen.

So, we picked up Aang and moved him to the ground next to Katara. Both slept soundly, though it's kind of strange, seeing as how they're both pretty light sleepers. Me and Toph jumped behind a rock as not to be seen, and so I could see what would unfurl.

After just a few minutes, Aang started to move a little. This was it! The proud day Aang and my sister would be closer than friends! Huzzah!

But then, without opening his eyes, Aang got up, walked over to Appa, and layed on his tail like he was before.

HOW THE HECK WERE WE SUPPOSED TO KNOW THE KID SLEEPWALKED?! Toph said she had never felt him get up at night before, so he's never sleepwalked until now. BUT WHY NOW?! WHY, I ASK! WHY? THE ONE DAY IT'S MOST IMPORTANT! WHY?

So, we were back to discussing plans. We didn't come up with another one until everyone was awake and it was lunch time. This time, it was MY amazing plan that was put into action! HA HA HA! IT WAS MY IDEA TOPH! NOT YOURS, MINE! NEENER NEENER NEENER!

Katara said that we were out of food, and instead of me breaking down and crying, like I usually do, I said Toph and I would go to pick up more from town. Toph caught on rather quickly and said that we'd try to be back soon.

So we walked off, but turned and ran back through the trees to watch what happened, and MAYBE help them along a little bit.

Aang was sitting on the grass, staring at Katara as usual, and Katara was stirring a pot of boiling water. They were just talking, and I was thinking BORING!

So, I started to make little birdie noises. You know, the kind that are always in the background during romanticy stuff? Katara stopped to say that the birds made such pretty music. Aang muttered that the music wasn't as pretty as her, but he said it so quietly, she didn't hear her. The only reason I did was because I'm that cool!

Okay, Toph told me.

Katara turned around and asked if he had said something, and he said no, but THEN he said that he did, and it was important that she knew.

OOH! THIS IS IT, THIS IS IT, THIS IS IT! FINALLY AFTER MANY, MANY YEARS, or a few months, THEY WILL FINALLY BE TOGETHER AND IN LOVER FOREVER MORE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Don't you just love my evil laugh? I've been working real hard on it, does it sound okay? Good.

Aang stood up, and Toph slid Katara over to him using earthbending. She stumbled a bit and Aang caught her before she fell. They looked into each other's eyes. They were so close! Their lips were an wit

Katara snapped out of it and said that she needed to stir the water more. Aang realized what they had been doing and said that he'd go and get more firewood and left.

WHAT KIND OF DANG SOAP OPERA IS THIS?!?!

What's a soap opera, anyway?

Me and Toph sighed and walked out of the trees. But then Katara asked where the food was.

Oh crap. Darn my sister and her smartness!

Me and Toph stood there for a second, wondering what to say, when I finally said that I ate it all. Toph and Katara both gave me funny looks.

But they both know that I would do it.

Toph played along and said that the second we got it, he didn't just eat it, he destroyed it! Katara laughed along with Toph, but I found no humor in the comment.

Another big word! Yay me!

So Katara went to get the food by herself and soon after Aang came back with a few twigs.

Was THAT supposed to be firewood?

Aang just dropped the "firewood" and lay down on Appa's back, staring at the sky.

Why he was, I have no clue.

So much for getting Aang and Katara to admit their feelings. I KNEW this was a bad idea, I KNEW it! Why doesn't Toph ever listen to me? Gosh.

Although, when me and Toph were sighing over our defeat in the middle of the night, we both saw (well, Toph felt) Katara get up. She went over to the sleeping Aang and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled in his sleep and Katara went back to her sleeping bag.

Me and Toph cheered very, very, very, VERY loudly, and yet, once again NO ONE woke up! They must be drugged. But I think someone threw an acorn at me… maybe the squirrels are out to get me! NO! NEVER! THEY'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE! I WON'T LET THEM!

Okay Sokka, breathe in, breathe out, in out, in, out… okay I'm good. But the point is… there is no point, BUT maybe me and Toph's efforts today weren't wasted.

And maybe, JUST maybe, Aang and Katara will no longer be idiots and realize each other's feelings! I mean, seriously, they need to be more like me! I know EXACTLY what I'm doing and what's going on at ALL times! Why, just the other day, I saw a platypus-bear fishing, and I knew precisely (big word alert) why: he was going to have a big barbecue with all the other platypus-bears and try to pick up chicks by doing awesome dance moves and feeding them roasted trout on a stick. Oh yeah, I am SO good!

Forever yours,

Sokka a.k.a. the Idea Guy

A/N: So there you have it! Did you know that this entry is 5 Microsoft Word pages long? Well, that's pretty long for me, considering that most of them are only about 3 pages long, occasionally 4. So, the next one will be about the Day of Black Sun episodes, and that will probably be one big diary entry. So, be on the lookout for that! And I am trying to get myself to write the rest of chapter 1 on "Separated We Are" so I might have that out soon.

**HELP ME REACH MY GOAL OF 100 AND REVIEW! OR ELSE THE CAST WILL BOUND AND GAG YOU WITH CHRISTMAS LIGHTS!**

Ozai: GASP! I thought Christmas lights were supposed to be HAPPY things?

Me: Not when you use them to tie up people who don't review!

Aang: Oh! That makes sense!

Ozai: Not really.

Me: You're just stupid.


	9. Entry 9: We're Not Supposed To Lose!

A/N: gosh my oh, I am SO sorry for not getting this up… well, sooner than this! I feel incredibly guilty… please forgive me! PLEASE!!! Well, at least it's finally here! I hope you guys like it! And now… DISCLAIMER!!!

Iroh: I would be honored to announce your not owning us.

Me: IROH!!! Where have you been?! You need to come back to the show! I MISS YOUR TEA!!!

Iroh: -sniff- I miss my tea as well! –starts crying his eyes out-

Me: There, there. It's okay Iroh. I'll have some for you by the end of the chapter!

Iroh: o.O YESSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!

Me: Alright, let's cut the crap now. Disclaimer?

Iroh: Oh yes, of course. Ahem. Tangy does not own 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' or my tears of sadness because of my lack of tea.

Me: Forget about it! I told you I'd get you some! Geez, you're much better on the show, you know that?

**Sokka's Diary**

Entry 9

WE LOST?! WE'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO LOSE! THE GOOD GUYS ALWAYS WIN! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO WIN! BUT WE LOST! HOW DID WE LOSE! WE CAN'T LOSE! WE CAN'T AFFORD TO LOSE! WE'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO LOSE! I LIKE MEAT! GOOD GUYS ALWAYS WIN, DON'T THEY?! DON'T THEY?!?! BUT THAT CAN'T BE TRUE ANYMORE BECAUSE WE LOST! WE LOST! HOW IN THE SPIRIT'S NAME DID WE LOSE?! HOW?! HOW?!?! HOW, I ASK! WE LOST! WE LOST! WE LLLLOOOOOOOSSSSSTTTTT!!!!!

But you're probably wondering what exactly we lost, huh? No, no, don't say anything! Don't get down on your knees and beg! I'll tell you out of the goodness of my kind and gentle heart!

Yes, I DO have a heart, thank you very much!

How insulting…

Okay, you know the whole 'invade the Fire Nation on the Day of Black Sun while the firebenders lose their power' thing? Heh heh, yeah, didn't turn out so well.

Well, first things first. We had to wait for everyone to show up TO invade. So we waited… and we waited… and we waited… and we ate some lunch… and we waited… and we waited… I went over some last minute plans… and we waited… and I had another snack… and we waited… and THEY CAME!!!

Yay!

We had gathered up just a few of our friends and allies, nothing major, BUT…

I SAW MY DADDY!! SQUEAL! I MISSED MY DADDY SOOO MUCH! I MISSED HIS HUGS! I LOVE MY DADDY!!!

We also had Bato and the rest of the Water Tribe warriors, the icky swamp guys with no pants –

I know what you're thinking: NO PANTS?! YOU'RE JOKING SOKKA!

But I'm not.

It's gross.

And we also had Teo and his cool mechanical dad come from the Northern Air Temple, the Duke and Pipsqueak, and THE BOULDER (OMIGOSH, HE ROCKS!) and the Hippo. Oh! And I almost forgot, Haru and his village were there, too. But here's the thing…

HARU HAS A MUSTACHE!! WHAT KIND OF DORK HAS A MUSTACHE AT AGE, WHAT, 15?!?! OUTRAGE, I TELL YOU, OUTRAGE!! AND IT LOOKS SO RETARTED ON HIM! IT'D LOOK MUCH BETTER ON ME!

…not that I'd WANT a mustache or anything… ahem…

And so, we held a meeting where I, the almighty and wonderful Sokka, was to present, drum roll please, THE INVASION PLAN!! And I, being the wonderful public speaker I am, did an absolutely FABULOUS job! Heh, heh –

Not.

I CHOKED! I freaking CHOKED! I dropped all my stuff, and I got the wrong charts and… I had it all planned out! It was PERFECT! But I sucked! SUCKED I TELL YOU!

And then my daddy had to do a PERFECT job! Why couldn't he just tell me to do better, huh? That was MY moment to shine, MINE! And my 'loving father' had to steal it from me!

I'm so unloved…

So everyone got ready, I got a freaking awesome wolf helmet thingy, Toph has one of those awesome big hats, Katara got 4 different water pouches, Appa had the cool armor that I made for, yeah that's right, ME, and Aang shaved his head.

I'll kinda miss his hair…

And so, we were off to stop the Fire Lord and finally put an end to this accursed war!

Too bad it didn't turn out that way.

While in my dad's ship, we came to a gate! …That was named after a Fire Lord… Sozin? Azulon? I don't know, it was a gate named after a Fire Lord. And it was on FIRE! What kind of retards set their gate on FIRE?! Idiots, all of them!

I'm not being hypocritical! How am I being hypocritical? What does hypocritical even mean?

So, we used MY invention, to escape it! Yeah, me, Sokka the almighty!

Okay, maybe I didn't BUILD it, I just kind of drew the plan…

But it was a GOOD looking diagram! And who came up with the idea to use waterbending to propel the ships? ME AGAIN! So HA, HA, and HA!

But the submarine things only have a limited amount of air, so we had to resurface soon. Well, all great plans have their downfalls.

What do you mean "what great plan"?!

Anyway, when we resurfaced, it was time for Aang to go and face his destiny...

How cheesy did that sound? Anyway…

We all said goodbye to Aang and told him he'd do a great job, confidence booster, blah, blah, blah, and then me and Toph went down below.

Notice how I didn't say Katara was with us.

And when I noticed that, I decided something interesting was going on.

Plus, there was the was the fact that Toph was saying that Aang and Katara were having an interesting conversation that her enhanced hearing could hear and she could see what was going on through the metal so I should look through the hatch while she just felt what was going on.

Man, why does Toph have all the good ideas?

WHY NOT ME?!?!

So anyway, I peeked through the hatch and "accidentally heard" their conversation.

Accidentally, of course.

All that they were talking about was that Katara was proud of Aang, be careful, Aang worrying if he won't come back, yaddah, yaddah…

THEN Aang just up and KISSES KATARA!!! AS IN FOR REAL!!! MY SISTER!!! AND IT'S ABOUT TIME!!!

And then, Aang just flew away, leaving Katara to stare after him, a longing in her eyes and a red tinge in her cheeks.

Dang, I should so be an author!

But, that was just AWESOME!! He finally did it! And Katara totally enjoyed it!

But she just stood there and I figured if I didn't tell her to get moving and pretend I saw nothing, she would just stay there forever… and ever… and ever… and ever… and ever… and ever... and ever… and ever… and ever… and ever… and then she would have moved.

So, we were off again. We got there, we fought, we figured out that we had to take out this missile shooting towers, me, Katara, and Daddy did so, and DADDY GOT HURT! I was DEVASTATED! How could this be happening? He can't die! And who was going to lead the invasion?

I'll tell you who.

Me.

STOP LAUGHING!

So, Katara started to heal out Daddy while I led the invasion.

That is until Aang came back. And the eclipse hadn't even started yet! Dang, he was GOOD!

Well, turns out Aang didn't even SEE the Fire Lord. The Fire Lord was HIDING, the freaking WIMP!

So, me, Toph, and Aang set out to find the wimpy Fire Lord and give him what he deserves! And I will walk straight up to him and say, "My name is Sokka. You killed my mother. Prepare to die!"

HA! I should make movies, too!

Eventually, we found an entrance to a secret, underground bunker. We figured that this was where Ozai was. So we wandered around for a bit, until we found this guy who just gave us directions! No hassle, no nothing!

Another wimp to add to the list…

We followed the directions and we found Fire Nation royalty, but not the one we were looking for.

IT WAS AZULA!!! DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!! AND AZULA KNEW ABOUT OUR INVASION ALL ALONG! I DON'T GET IT!

And she wouldn't tell us where her father was either, so we had to battle her! And she wasn't even trying! It turns out she was just wasting our time so we couldn't use the eclipse to battle Ozai… and it worked.

Things I totally hat about Azula:

Toph can't tell when she lies. That is NOT a good thing!

Azula is WAY too smart for her own good.

She's MEAN!

She's a firebender. Fire SUCKS!

SHE HAS SUKI! MY LOVELY, BEAUTIFUL SUKI! AND SHE WON'T TELL ME WHERE SHE IS! THAT MEANIE! SHE'S A MEANIE HEAD!

Alright, end of list. Back to story. The eclipse ended, and we had to get out of there FAST! So, we got out of there… you know, fast.

Firebenders started to head to the shore and they were going to destroy our subs! MY SUBS! MY INVENTIONS! MY POOR, POOR INVENTIONS! So sad…

Our fighters decided to stay and fight, no matter what, while Aang and our group left on Appa with the youngest from every other group to find somewhere safe.

And so, now we're here flying in the air on Appa, headed to the Western Air Temple. Just me, Katara, Toph, Aang, Appa, Momo, Teo, the Duke, and the freaky, mustached Haru!

FREAKY MUSTACHE!

Well, I guess I should just go to sleep and dream of meat I MEAN SUKI! NO, I MEAN, ER, JUST I'M GONNA DREAM!

Maybe the NEXT time we have a super cool invasion we'll win like ALL GOOD DUYS SHOULD! Seriously, I just don't get that! How did we lose?!

Forever wondering what the heck we did wrong to make us lose the invasion when we should have won like all good guys should,

Sokka

A/N: Yay! I finished! In one day! ALL of this! I know, I could have made it a little more detailed, but it's New Year's Eve! Cut me some slack! Once again, terribly sorry about the long wait! Hope this chapter is to your liking!

**REVIEW OR I WON'T GIVE IROH HIS TEA!**

Iroh: NOOOO!!!! Don't take this out on me! Give me the tea, dang it, GIVE ME THE TEA!

Me: Not until they review!

Iroh: -sobbing- PLEASE REVIEW! I'll die without my tea! PLEASE!


	10. Entry 10: Zuko Joins The Squad!

A/N: Ha! I had this typed before the episode even aired in the US s there was no way that I could delay the entry for you guys! I know, y'all love me! AND I'm almost to my goal! 82 reviews, guys, 82! Come on, help me out! Only 18 more reviews are needed! I believe in you guys! I BELIEVE!!! …ahem, sorry. I weirded MYSELF out right there… moving on to the disclaimer!

Iroh: YAY! MY TEA! –grabs tea from my hand-

Me: yes, yes, you can have it. The reviewers did a great job.

Iroh: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!

Me: …When'd you start doing that?

Aang: Can I do the disclaimer? –pudding cup eyes-

Me: Yeah, go ahead!

Aang: Sweet! Tangy doesn't own anything on Avatar: The Last Airbender, or the show itself.

Me: Hmm…

Aang: Hmm? What hmm? Why are you saying hmm like that, hmm?

Me: I was just thinking… what do you think Katara will say about that THING on the Day of Black Sun, you know, on top of the submarine?

Aang: o.O YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?!?!

Me: Sure do! I'd be surprised if any Avatar lover DIDN'T know!

Aang: B-but that was a-a private m-moment, and I – and her, a-and you and – how? – what hap – HOW DO YOU KNOW?!?!

Me: -sigh- let's just start the story now.

**Sokka's Diary**

Entry 10

UGH! Why must walking include using your feet? It SUCKS! Seriously. I mean, Appa just HAD to get tired, so we had to WALK the rest of the way to the Western Air Temple! On our FEET! What kind of cruel and unusual punishment IS this?

Ouchy… my feet hurt… GASP! Is that a blister? Oh, Aang and his bison are going DOWN!

Anyway, the whole place is freaking awesome! It's entirely underground! And some of the buildings are even UPSIDE DOWN! How cool is that?

And then, we had to discuss a new plan for the war and crap. Why couldn't Ozai have freaking BEEN there? Then this would have all ended!

I blame the cabbage man.

…I don't know why, but it's ALL HIS FAULT!!!

Seriously, it's like, "My cabbages! My cabbages! I hate you, I freaking hope you die! Apologize to my cabbages! Or else!"

Get a life, man, get a life.

But back to the whole 'discuss new plan' thing. Aang, being the child he is, didn't want to. He wanted to PLAY and HAVE FUN. What 12-year-old boy wants to do THAT?

Eventually, Katara got him to talk.

Hmm, I wonder if Katara's ever going to mention that kiss to Aang… OH! I feel an awkward discussion coming on, and I SO wanna be there when it happens!

Alright, so… what was I talking about? Oh yeah, something about cheese puffs, right? No, no, wait, we were talking about the Western Air Temple.

Riiiight.

So, we decided that our NEW plan should be our OLD plan! I'm a genius, right? Am I right?

… AM I right? PLEASE TELL ME I'M RIGHT!

Great, now I'm self-conscious. JUST GREAT!

But then, Toph was all, "Guys, check this out!" and we were like, "What is it?" and she was like, "Look over there!" and we were all "Okay!" and we were all like, "GASP!" coz Zuko's right there, and Zuko's like "Hey! Zuko here!" and we were like, "What the freak?" and he was like, "I'm good now!" and we were all, "Whatevs," and he was all, "Really!" and we were like, "Go away!" and he was like, "I'm your prisoner!" and we were like, "Nuh-uh!" so he left.

I should SERIOUSLY consider becoming an author!

And did you know that ZUKO set Combustion Man on us?! What the heck is his problem?! Spirits, he needs to hacking get a life! My gosh…

And then, we were talking about it, and Toph said that we should GIVE ZUKO A CHANCE! Has she forgotten our past experiences? Is she BLIND?!

…Don't answer that last one.

And NOBODY believed me when I told them I had a wart on my throatal flap when Aang, the trouble MAGNET, made us suck on frozen frogs! I mean, it's MY throatal flap! I COULD FEEL IT!

So Toph ran off, and me, being the kind and considerate person I am, started getting worried about her. But, JUST THEN, she came out of the wall! AND HER FEET WERE BURNED!

How the hacking do your FEET get burned?

She told us Zuko had done it, and it had taken so long for Toph to get back to where we were staying, Katara couldn't completely heal them.

Which sucks for Toph, basically.

And THEN the Combustion Man shows up! WHY IS IT ALWAYS US?!

Then ZUKO, of all people, tried to STOP him! STOP HIM!

Weird…

"Unfortunately", Zuko was pushed off the cliff. "Fortunately", he grabbed a vine and prevented (OOH! Big word!) himself from falling off.

Darn vine…

Then I, the smarticle and genius SOKKA, used my super smartitude to get us out of this mess! Since Combustion Man kept sending down blows, I threw my boomerang up there and knocked him unconscious!

For a total of 5 seconds.

Then he got up and, get this, BLEW HIMSELF UP!!! HE'S DEAD!!!

Who knew someone could be so stupid? Blowing THEMSELVES up? I mean, in ALL my life, I've NEVER met someone SO INCREDIBLY STUPID!

OMIGOSH! What's that? …oh, it's just grass. Never mind!

And then, Zuko and Aang had some mushy, heart-to-heart discussion that made me want to, oh, I don't know, GAG! Which resulted in Zuko joining our group!

I still can't believe it happened! Zuko! In our group! Team Avatar! The Boomerang Squad! The Aang Gang! The Fearsome Foursome! HE'S IN IT! And now it's just… awkward.

Have you EVER tried to have a discussion with your enemy who wasn't your enemy anymore, but you still felt like he or she was still your enemy? Let me tell you, not easy.

AWKWARD!

And now, I'll leave you to whatever you journals (or you people reading this) do.

Hugs and kisses,

Sokka, the TRUE leader of Team Avatar

A/N: Honestly, I would have liked to end it with 'the true leader of the Boomerang Squad' but Sokka's first name for the group was Team Avatar, so that made more sense. I REALLY liked that part when Zuko first showed up saying he was good and Sokka does the whole he-said, she-said thing. I read it to my sister and we were both laughing hysterically! It sounds so much better when you read it quickly, though. I just loved it!

OMIGOSH! Did anyone see the Veggie Tales movie? VEGGIE TALES ROCK!!! And that movie was hilarious, more so than usual.

And now, I must leave. Review! …You know, or else… I guess…

Bosco: Roar.

Me: Err… he said if you don't review, he'll… eat you? Yeah, let's go with that…

Tangy


	11. Entry 11: Left Behind

A/N: I decided to spoil y'all again! Since the new episodes aren't obviously coming out any time soon, I decided to post (drum roll please)… THE FIREBENDING MASTERS!!! YAY! But I must warn you, may spoilers lie beyond this point! And for those of you waiting for that new chapter of Separated We Are, I am SO sorry for not getting that out! I will, I promise! ...eventually!

By the way, I am SOOO happy! 98 reviews! ONLY 2 MORE, GUYS, ONLY 2!!! So, I want to thank all my reviewers for doing such a great job! Seriously, y'all are great! I would ALSO like to thank them for not flaming me! YAY FOR FIRE EXTINGUISHERS!!! And so, without further ado, here is Sokka's latest entry! …But first the disclaimer!

Zuko: Hey, Zuko here –

Me: -busts out laughing-

Zuko: What?!

Me: -calms down- n-nothing, nothing. You were saying?

Zuko: Hey, Zuko here to say –

Me: -busts out laughing… again-

Zuko: -getting angry- and just_ what_ is so funny?!

Me: -in-between laughs- Wh-who said anything was f-funny?

Zuko: Well, you're laughing!

Me: I-I'm not laughing! W-what would give you th-that idea? I'm just-just… exercising my v-vocal cords!

Zuko: Well, would you _stop?_

Me: -calms down- Okay, okay, I'm good. Go on.

Zuko: Hey, Zuko here –

Me: -trying to hold in laughter-

Zuko: -glaring at me- Zuko here –

Me: -trying to hold in more laughter-

Zuko: -still glaring- here –

Me: -busts out laughing AGAIN-

Zuko: -really angry- TANGY DOESN'T OWN AVATAR!! AND NOW, I AM _SO_ OUT OF HERE!!!

Thus ends what may be the longest, most pointless disclaimer ever.

**Sokka's Diary**

Entry 11

Well, today, I learned many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many things about firebending. Like, if you're not careful, it will CHEW YOU UP AND SPIT YOU OUT LIKE AN ANGRY KOMODO RHINO!

…Eww…

I also learned that I STILL GOT IT! See, Zuko and Aang were practicing their firebending, right? And I go over to them and say, "Hey you jerks. Mind if I watch you two jerks do your jerkbending?" Jerkbending. HA! I crack myself up! And it proves that I still got the stuff!

…Don't ask me what stuff, coz I don't know either.

But you probably want to actually hear the story, right? SIGH, yup, I thought you'd say that. Now I have to exert energy telling a story. CURSE YOU STORY LOVERS!!!

Well, anyways, Zuko was saying that he lost his 'stuff' –

Does he have the same stuff I have? Maybe he can tell me what the heck it is –

And Toph was all, "I DIDN'T TAKE IT!"

…Maybe that's where my boomerang went…

…and my sword…

…and my bag of seal jerky…

…and my maps…

…and my dignity…

Come to think of it, I couldn't find this dia-JOURNAL for a while! Hmm… something in my brain is telling me that's why Mike and Brian weren't able to post the latest episodes on TV.

Who are Mike and Brian, though?

And what's an episode?

And what's a TV?

The questions that haunt me…

But BACK TO THE STORY! Zuko said he lost his firebending powers! GASP! BEST DAY EVER!

You know, for me. Not him. Coz for him, it kinda sucks.

Kinda.

And then Katara started laughing at the irony of it all. You have to admit, it WOULD have been nice if Zuko had lost his firebending while he was hunting to kill us all, capture Aang, and destroy all world hope.

Then Zuko said he hadn't lost it, which made me sad, he said it was just a lot weaker.

Then Katara TOTALLY burned him when she was all, "Maybe you're just not as good as you think you are."

Ouch. The firebender just got burned!

I'm proud to say that Katara is MY little sister.

Sometimes.

So Zuko and Aang came up with the theory that Zuko's firebending came from his anger, and since he wasn't angry anymore, that was why he couldn't firebend.

Which meant it was time for… SOKKA THE IDEA GUY! Coming up with plans to save the world!

So, since it's INCREDIBLY easy to make Zuko angry, I came up with the idea to… poke him with a stick! Genius, right? AND it's pretty fun!

It DID get him angry, but he does this weird thing where he holds his nose to stop his anger from getting out of control.

PARTY POOPER!

Zuko decided he didn't want his firebending to be fueled by anger, anyways. So Toph said that he should try to go to the original source of firebending and learn from that.

I honestly hoped beyond hope that that meant Zuko had to jump in a volcano. Coz that would be AWESOME and it would TOTALLY make my day!

But not Zuko's. Coz that would kinda suck. For him. Kinda.

Toph told us she learned from the original source of earthbending. When she was little, she ran off one day and wandered into a cave where the badgermoles taught her earthbending. It's not as cool as MY story of how I learned how to use my boomerang, but…

Okay, there is no story of how I learned to use it. One of the warriors dropped and left it in the snow when they were leaving with my dad to fight. I found it, picked it up, and just chucked the thing over my shoulder. Unfortunately, that's when I learned that it could come back.

I still have the scar, if you want to see it! It's really cool! It looks like a turtle duck on a unicycle doing a handstand while eating a grilled cheese sandwich in the middle of summer near a mountain range! Katara says it only looks like a lima bean, but who's the smart one here?

Please, PLEASE don't answer that.

So Zuko was sad coz the original source of firebending were dragons, and they're extinct.

HA HA! Sucks for Zuko!

But then he said that some people called the Sun Warriors were really good firebenders, even though they're dead, and that where they lived wasn't too far from the Western Air Temple. Then Aang quoted some kind of proverb the monks said, something about poor electrical lighting. I'm not sure.

But seriously, what do Zuko and Aang expect? That they're _just_ going to go to where the Sun Warriors used to live and _just_ magically know how to firebend the right way _just_ by being in the presence of where they once stood? _Just?!_

So, Aang and Zuko a.k.a. the jerks left me here with the very mean blind earthbender, my nagging, waterbending sister, a lemur that always steals people's food, a freakishly mustached guy, a short dude who thinks he deserves some kind of fancy title with the word 'the' at the beginning, and a crippled mechanist who is nowhere near as cool as his dad.

WHY ME?!

So, when they got back, they told us what happened at the… whatever place they went to, I wasn't really paying close attention. I was too busy watching this butter-bee fly around. It was so cute, with its stripes on its body and the big, pretty, colorful, elaborate (OOH! Big word!) wings, and its very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very big stinger.

You can just imagine how this ended.

Apparently, there were lots of booby traps. When they mentioned this, Aang kept going on about how the past was trying to kill him…

No idea.

Then Zuko had told Aang how Fire Lord Sozin started a tradition of dragon hunting for glory, and if you were able to conquer one, you would earn the title, 'dragon', and the person to kill the very last dragon was his uncle, Iroh.

I miss that guy. He made good tea. Aw, now I'm hungry…

They came to some kind of temple where you could only open the door when the light hit the big red stone at the right angle, so Zuko did some kind of freaky, reflect-light-off-sword-to-fool-red-rock-that-it's-the-solstice trick to open the door.

I could have done that…

Then they went into the room and Aang was all, "Zuko, I want you to dance with me!"

AWKWARD!

But it turns out they were just following the statues movements. Apparently, they were 'learning'. Yeah right, no matter what they say, it's a DANCE!

Omigosh, I can just picture Zuko as a dancing ballerina! Hee hee! …oh, oh, EWW! EEEWWWWW!!!

Never picture Zuko in dancing tights and leotards! NOT pretty!

When they were done, they made some kind of glowing egg appear.

I wonder if glowing eggs would make a good breakfast…

It was when they got to this part that I learned Aang is very suspicious of giant, glowing eggs sitting on pedestals. Who knew?

But ZUKO, being the tremendous (another big word there) IDIOT he is, picked up the egg, made some kind of green glue/goo/goop fill up the locked room they were in, and they both got stuck to the ceiling.

Geniuses, right?

Eventually, some people came along. It was the LEADER OF THE SUN WARRIORS!! DUN DUN DUUUNNNN!!!!

The guy took them to a whole tribe of people. Who knew they were all secretly alive? There, they had some weird animals clean off that gunk glue stuff. They explained their story, and the leader said that if the masters, something and something, I forgot their names, deemed (Cool! I didn't even know I knew that word!) them worthy, they would teach them firebending. If not, they would be destroyed on the spot!

GASP! Not my buddy Aang! They can destroy Zuko all they want. Heck, they could eat him or torture him, I wouldn't care, just DON'T HURT MY LITTLE BUDDY AANG!!

So Aang and Zuko agreed to the terms, and the weird warrior guys (not that there's anything WRONG with warriors) told them they had to go up this mountain thing with and eternal flame, and if it went out… I'm not really sure what would happen if it went out, BUT it was supposed to show commitment or something, so I GUESS it was important.

Eventually, they made it up the cliff and to this place where the masters were supposed to be, and the WHOLE TRIBE was already there!

How they got there so quickly, the world may never know…

Zuko and Aang walked up these step thingies and 'presented their fire'. But Aang started shaking and his fire went out.

Wimp.

So Aang tried to take some of Zuko's fire, but eventually, Zuko's went out too, coz they were fighting! GASP!

And then, THE BEAR ATTACKED!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Wait, wrong story.

And then, THE MASTERS CAME OUT! But here's where the bizarre twist comes in. The masters were dragons!

Some great guy Iroh was, he was supposed to have killed off all of them! If he's so strong, why didn't he?! THE TRUTH HAS COME OUT!

Aang suggested that they do that weird dance thingy. How on earth he thought to do THAT in the situation, I have absolutely NO clue! But when do I ever?

…wait…

So they did that, and the dragons shot colorful fire at them!

YAY COLORS! Boo fire! BUT COLORS ARE COOL! Fire sucks!

Then the leader guy said that Iroh was the last one to face the masters and learn their secrets. That's why he told everybody he killed the last dragons. To protect them.

Oooohhhh… my bad.

And then, AANG FIREBENDED!!! Or would it be firebent? Firebended, firebent, firebended, firebent, same difference, MOVING ON!

And so, now that they knew how to do that whole thing with the fire, they came back here and told us all this, then showed us their weird, dance thingy. Zuko got real defensive and was all, "Blah, blah, blah, technique, blah, blah, blah, thousands of years old, blah, blah, blah, not a dance!"

But I was on a roll with this whole –dissing-and-getting-on-Zuko's-nerves thing, so I was all, "Yeah, we'll just tap dance our way to victory over the Fire Lord."

Dang, who knew I was so good at this stuff?

Then Katara decided to burn the firebender again and asked what their not-a-dance was called.

Turns out it's called the 'dancing dragon'! HA! IN YOUR FACE ZUKO! It is SO a dance! Booyah!

And that was about it. I'm still hungry. So I guess I'll just go. So bye. See you. I guess.

The always manly and MUCH better than Zuko,

Sokka

A/N: Ta-dah! There you have it! I had to watch the episode while writing this, coz I had kinda forgotten all the little details in the episode. But it's here! So… yeah. YAY!

**REVIEW OR YOU WILL BE FED TO MY NEW TEDDY BEAR!**

Nah, JK, my teddy bear came with those little heart candies, so it's too full of those to eat all of you! So…

**REVIEW OR I'LL GET MY FELLOW NINJAS TO THROW MUFFINS AT YOU! Yeah, that's right, I'm a ninja that has access to muffins****…But you don't know that.**

Tangy


	12. Entry 12: Schemes & Smileys :D

A/N: Hey! It's me, finally updating this story with the chapter all about getting the 2 love birds together! I'm sorry for those of you who have been waiting for an update on 'Separated We Are'! I am ON that! But before we get started with the chapter…

108 REVIEWS! 108 BLOODY, FLIPPIN' REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL SOOO MUCH! WE DID IT! WE DID IT! WE DID IT! WE MADE IT! I'M OVER-JOYED! I'd like to thank all you reviewers for everything! Without y'all, this story would have been a dud! Once again, I LOVE YOU ALL!! Here's to you guys! By the way…

**CHECK OUT MY PROFILE!**

The reason? Coz I'm hosting a contest! Yup, that's right! Please enter, too, I don't want to embarrass myself and have no one enter! I won't list all the rules here, you can look at my profile to see that, but I'll tell you the theme! The gang is a group of secret agents! FUN-NESS! So go see my profile to check out more about this!

AND I also want you guys to try out this uber cool idea with me! All you guys have to do is ask Sokka a question, any question you like! It can be Avatar related like 'Why do you like meat?' or 'What is Aang's worst fear?' or it could be something so unrelated to Avatar, us Avatards will be screaming our heads off like 'Why is the grass green?' or 'What is the REAL reason to life?' Then Sokka will post the answers to these questions in a very special-edition entry of 'Sokka's Diary'! And who knows? Maybe if it goes well, I'll start a whole story dedicated to people asking Sokka questions! You can PM me these questions or you can ask them in a review, whichever you prefer!

And now… TO THE DISCLAIMER! DUH DADA DDDUUUHHH!!

Sokka: What the freak was that?

Me: What?

Sokka: That 'dadadadada' thing! Seriously, what are you taking?

Me: That was just my superhero-theme-music-transition-melody-type thing!

Sokka: Right. _That's_ normal. Okay, so, Tangy doesn't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. Thank the Spirits for small miracles…

**Sokka's Diary**

Entry 12

SPIRITS! THIS IS SO FREAKING HARD! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HARD THIS IS! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD THIS IS? DIDN'T THINK SO! YOU HAVE NO IDEA! IN FACT, I DON'T EVEN HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD IT IS! THAT'S HOW HARD IT IS! AND ANOTHER THING! WHY IS THE SKY BLUE? SERIOUSLY, WHAT'S UP WITH THAT? MAYBE I DON'T LIKE BLUE! MAYBE I LIKE PURPLE! I WANT A PURPLE SKY, DANG IT! PURPLE!

PPPPUUUURRRRPPPPLLLLLEEEE!!



T.T

Hee hee! I drew a mad face!

Okay, I guess you guys want to know AAALLLLLL about out latest attempts to bring Aang and Katara together, right? Heh, heh, WRONG! You DON'T want to know, coz I said so! So, GO AWAY!

…Okay, so this is what happened.

Me and Toph were being bored and stuff coz of the whole new episode delay, and we decided, "What the hey? We'll get Katara and Aang to realize their undying love for each other today!" After all, the Air Nomads were the most love-centered people in the world! And we were staying at one of their temples and stuff, so that's what we did! We got Aang and Katara together!

Or at least, that's what we attempted.

THIS IS SO FREAKING HARD!

First, we brainstormed. Then, we thought about this more. Then, we brainstormed even more, and we thought about it more and we thought, and we brainstormed, and we couldn't think of ONE freaking thing! And then we thought and brainstormed MORE and we still couldn't think of a plan!

Then, Zuko the Jerk comes over and he's all, "…What are you doing?"

…Well, I guess it DID look kind of weird with me and Toph, the loud ones, sitting in one spot for hours and hours and hours and hours and hours and hours and hours and hours and hours and hours and hours and hours and hours and hours and hours and hours and hours and hours and hours…

Okay so maybe we didn't sit there for THAT long, but still, you got the idea, right?

Anyway, Zuko the Jerk was all, "What are you doing?" and we were all, "Nothing!" And then he comes over and he threatens me with a stick! A STICK! Dude, do you know how scary sticks are?! NO, YOU DON'T! You have NO idea of the absolute terror! What else could I do except tell him what we were doing?

So I told Jerkbender that me and Toph were thinking of plans to get Aang to make out with Katara, then Toph got all mad and she hit me with a rock… a big rock… you don't want to know where she hit me with it either. Let's just say, I was in pain for a long, long, long, long, long, long, long, LONG time.

Ouchy…

Surprisingly, Jerk-y, not to be confused with jerky: the delicious snack food, wanted to help us!

O.O

Hee hee! I drew a surprised face this time!



See, Zuko said that he was tired of Aang always staring at Katara during their firebending lessons. And then he said that he knew they were perfect for each other, so he decided to help us out from now on!

Yay. We get a jerk to help us. Fun. Not!

…Okay, so maybe I was relieved, but don't tell the Jerk! I'd never live it down! He'd shove it down my throat until I choke on it! CHOKE ON IT!

So, we thought some more. And, I can't believe I'm saying this, ZUKO came up with the first idea!

Stupid jerk, I could have come up with a plan first if ZUKO hadn't come over and decided to help! Why did he have to turn all nice, anyway? CURSE YOU NICE PEOPLE!

So, Jerk said that all girls like to get presents and lots of mushy stuff. So, all we had to do was get a nice present for Katara, leave a note that says it's from Aang, and then Katara falls into Aang's arms like she's a wet noodle!

HUZZAH!

…But my idea would've been better…

So, we decided to weave Katara a bracelet to match that one necklace Aang made her before we went to see that Fortune Teller, Aunt Who or something like that. Shoo? Maybe that was it… no! It was Aunt Moo! Yeah, that's what it was.

Anyway, me being the awesome dude (I learned that word from TV! …now, what's a TV again?) that I am, was making the bracelet and me, STILL being the awesome dude that I am…

…tangled it. But it wasn't my fault! There was this INSANE turtle-duck that came out and attacked me! He took the bracelet and he ran off, so I chased after him, right? Yeah, so I catch up with it, and I'm all, "Freeze, sucker!" and it's all, "Quack, quack, quackity!" and I'm all, "Prepare to meet your doom, Mr. Ducky-kins!" So the turtle-duck drops the bracelet, which is now tangled, and waddles away!

The nerve…

Okay, and MAYBE I got rreeaallllyy confused on what to do and how to weave it, and I MIGHT have messed up… BUT IT WAS MAINLY THE TURTLE-DUCK!

Ooh, I'll get that Mr. Ducky-kins!

…You know, maybe…

But the important thing is, we finished the gift! …After Zuko weaved it… and I got to write the message since the whole weaving thing didn't work out. And so, we left the present by the door to Katara's room, and the three of us behind the corner to watch what was to unfold…

Unfold… that's a cool word, isn't it? Unfold… yeah, I like that! And it's BIG! Cool…



Katara came out of her room, and she found the present on the ground. So she opened it up, she smiled this really big smile, and then read the note. That's when things turned sour.

Hee hee! Sour's a funny word, too! Sour, sour, sour, sour, sour…

When Katara read the note, she got this confused look on her face. Then me and Jerk Man got confused, too. Toph couldn't see Katara's face, obviously, so she didn't have a clue. Then Katara called out my name.

So, I went over there, scared out of my wits that my sister, my own flesh and blood, would bite my head off.

It's a common thing to be scared of. DON'T MOCK ME! Coz it hurts me… right here… wait, that's my kneecap, not my heart… moving on!

So I get over there, and Katara asked why I was being so nice. And I asked what the freak she was talking about. And that's when she showed me the note on her present. Here's what it said:

_Katara,_

_In the past, I have hidden my feelings for you, but no longer. I love you, even if, at times, it doesn't seem so. Take this present as a token of my newly revealed feelings._

_Love,_

_Sokka_

Yeah, that's right. I signed MY name at the bottom! Not Aang's, mine!

STUPID, STUPID, STUPID! I need to beat myself over the head with, dare I say it, a STICK!

And if I reacted this way to my OWN stupidity, just imagine how Zuko and Toph reacted! I was threatened with a stick AND a rock!

I have been traumatized for life…

So, we had to think of another plan since, obviously, that last one didn't work, thanks to SOMEBODY!

…Wait, that was me…

And then Toph, being such a know-it-all, came up with another idea! BEFORE me! AGAIN!

Why, why does the world hate me?

Toph said that music brought lots of people together, so why not Aang and Katara? So, the plan was to play some romantic music, Aang and Katara dance together, and then BANG! All is right with the world!



Okay, so there'll still be the war with the Fire Nation, but everything will be right in Sokka Land! The land in which there are no Fire Nation, everyone is sarcastic, veggies are illegal, Aang and Katara are together (or they WILL be), and meat is served for every meal of every day!

YYYAAAAAAAAAYYY SOKKA LAAAAAANNND!!

:D

Hee hee! This time I drew a happy face! But it's sideways…

Yeah, so I play that little guitar/mandolin thingy, ever since we all got stuck in that cave…

…stupid cave, stupid kissing stupid lovers, I HATE HIPPIE-NOMADS!

And Zuko told us that his uncle forced him to learn to play the tsunghi horn, and Toph couldn't play anything, so it was up to… ME AND ZUKO!

Then Toph started laughing hysterically after I pointed this out… I still don't get it…

So me and Zuko decided on a song to play, we got our instruments (don't ask how or where we got them, coz I haven't got a clue), and we went and hid behind a pillar next to a room where Aang and Katara were sitting and talking.

And then, we played.

And THEN, Aang and Katara ran out of the room they were in with their hands over their ears.

And I can't really blame them. Me and Zuko sucked. On ice. On MELTING ice. On melting ice that sucked as badly as we did.

You see, I can only play one note on that little guitar thing. ONE NOTE! I only played it once! What else was I supposed to do, huh? And then Zuko… well Zuko just sucked. And together, we sucked OUT LOUD!! Oh, and on suckish melting ice, don't forget that.

Yeah, and then we all went to our rooms and we fell asleep coz trying to force people to fall in love is hard business!

…And that's it. That's the end of the story, no more to it, that's where we draw the line, that's how our day ended.

THIS IS STILL HARD!

And now, I have to go clean up all the dishes coz, apparently, I LLOOOOVVEE Katara SOOOO much!

Stupid, stupid me! I just had to sign MY name…

T.T



Hee hee! I did it again!

Forever the best smiley face drawer in the world,

Sokka

A/N: LOL! Loved doing all those little faces in there… yeah, I wrote this chapter really quickly, I think. You know, for a 6 page thing. Yeah, so, remember guys, CONTEST AND QUESTIONS FOR SOKKA! And if you have no idea what I'm talking about, go up to the first author's note and read coz I don't want to explain again.

Once again, guys, thanks SOOOOO much for those 108 reviews! I LOVE YOU ALL!! …I think that's the third time I've said that, right? Yeah… but just coz you guys helped me reach my goal doesn't mean you can't stop reviewing, coz NOW my goal is…

150!!

But even if I didn't have a goal, I'd want reviews, so…

**REVIEW! OR ELSE I'LL TELL SOKKA TO SHOVE YOU LAZILY IN A WAY THAT DOESN'T HARM YOU IN THE SLIGHTEST!**

**You better believe you're scared…**

Tangy


	13. Entry 13: Letters And Even More Schemes

A/N: Wow, this is a lot earlier than I usually post! GO ME! And… heh, heh, yeah, I still haven't gotten that next chapter of 'Separated We Are' up yet… I have at least 3 other chapters written, but I just can't get around to actually TYPING them!

Sokka: Lazy.

Me: Shut up!

So, anyway, here is the special chapter where Sokka answers y'all's questions! …At least, the 4 of you that actually sent questions… and after that, more of his, Toph, and the newly included Zuko's crazy scheming! But first… THE DISCLAIMER!

Sokka: I don't wanna!

Me: DO IT!

Ozai: OOH! ME! PICK MEEEEEEE!! I WANNA SAY IT!

Me: -sigh- Ozai…

Ozai: -angry- Tangy…

Me: -also angry- Ozai!

Ozai: Tangy!

Me: OZAI!

Ozai: TANGY!

Sokka: SOKKA!

Me: …

Ozai: …

Sokka: …um… Tangy, err, doesn't own Avatar?

**Sokka's Diary**

Entry 13

This… is weird…

Hawky, the coolest pet EVER, just came back today (yay!) and he had all these messages! From people I don't even know! It was SO… well, weird! And all they did was ask me questions!

…Or at least, that's what I would assume (OOOOHH A BIG WORD! Haven't had one of those in awhile!), because, well, I haven't exactly read the letters yet…



DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!

Or… um… DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THE WAY I THINK YOU'RE LOOKING AT ME!

But, I was only waiting to read them so I could share the moment with you, Diary!

…GASP! JOURNAL! THIS IS A JOURNAL! Ohmigosh, ohmigosh, ohmigosh, ohmigosh, ohmigosh, this is NOT a drill! THIS IS A JJJOOOUUURRRNNNAAALLL!!

…Not a diary…

Anyway, here's the first letter, I guess…

_Sokka,_

_When are you going to notice that Toph has a crush on you?_

_Sincerely,_

_Arysd :)_

WHAT?!

…

…

…

…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

That was a good one! Phew, I thought you were actually serious for a minute there! Toph plus me?

YEAH RIGHT!!

Sigh, well, that gave me a good laugh! But now let's get serious.

Because I, Sokka, am always serious.

…pfft… pfft… hmhm…hee hee…

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Whew, sorry, Zuko was making farting noises with his armpits!

HOW FUNNY IS THAT?!

Okay, but once again, let's get serious.

…NEXT LETTER!

_Dear Sokka,_

_Do you prefer a staple gun or the slicey end of a tape dispenser?_

_XOXO,_

_kasplosion ._

Okay, what the heck is a staple gun?

…And what's a tape dispenser? And why does it have a slicey end?

Hee hee! Slicey's a fun word! Slicey, slicey, slicey, slicey, slicey, slicey, slicey, slicey…

I'm gonna have to go with the slicey end of a tape dispenser…

Despite the fact that I have no idea what either option is…

But only coz slicey is a cool word!

And now, the next letter!

…where's the next letter?

…fine, I'll get it myself! That's the only way things ever get done around here, anyway…

_Dearest Sokka,_

_Why aren't a bunch of moose called meese?_

_The forever fan,_

_shadowstarr O.o_

Moose? I think… whoever this person is, shadowstarr…? Is sadly mistaken! They probably meant moose-_cougar._

And why the heck would you call a bunch of moose-cougars meese-cougars anyway? Although…

Meese DOES sound pretty cool…

And frankly, I don't know why moose-cougars AREN'T called meese-cougars! But they SHOULD!

…coz it sounds awesome…

GASP! GREAT IDEA ALERT! You and me, Double S, do you mind if I call you Double S? Well, too bad, coz I'm doing it anyway! You and me, Double S, we're gonna make a stand! From now on, you and I will call a bunch of moose-cougars meese-cougars! Then, everybody will call them that! WORLD DOMINATION! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!



…okay, so yeah, that's the plan!

…NEXT LETTER!

_Idea Guy,_

_Who do you like more: Suki, Yue, or Toph?_

_Lots o' love,_

_pureangel86 -_

Why does everyone keep bringing off Toph? Seriously, what is y'all's problem?

…Why is Toph looking over here?

…And why are there little tiny hearts around her head?

…It must be gas.

Anyway, I probably like Yue the most. But since she's dead and all… would you excuse me for a moment…?

…

Phew, okay, done! Ignore the tears on the page.

But since Yue's dead, Suki is definitely my girl!

Dang, there are those little tiny hearts again! Except they're on ME this time!

…AAAHH!! GET 'EM OFF ME! EVIL TINY RED HEARTS OF DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!! ATTACKING ME! GET THEM OFF, DANGIT, GET THEM OFF!!

…okay, I think they're gone now. Phew!

Okay, well, that was the last letter, so since that's all over with, I might as well tell you what's been going on here at the Western Air Temple!

That's code for 'time to force you to listen to our latest plans to make Kataang a go-go!'

…what?

…Oh! The Kataang thing! That's Aang and Katara's name out together! And it's easier than going, "Aang and Katara this, Katara and Aang that, Aang and Katara, Katara and Aang," etc. etc…

And so, that's how Operation: Kataang earned its name! Hee hee, it's even got its own folder with papers and document-y things in it!



Plus, Kataang sounds WWAAAAAYYY better than Aantara! Trust us, we tried. It just doesn't… flow, you know? You gotta keep it flowin', man, keep it flowin' like… OH! Like your pee when you SERIOUSLY have to go! Yeah, that's a good one…

Well, we ('we' meaning me, Toph, and Scar-face aka Zuko the Jerk) thought for a while and we came up with… nothing!

Aren't you proud?

Then Zuko said, "Ugh! Wouldn't it be so much easier if, I don't know, Aang overheard Katara talking about how much she loved him or something?"

…That was strangely specific and helpful… so that was our first plan for the day!

Toph took Katara into the room that has the big fountain in it, and she started talking about guys and icky crap like that. Then Zuko and me went and got Aang telling him we heard something 'really cool' and he 'just had to come listen' and he'd 'love it' and other stuff like that with little quotation thingies around them.

YAY QUOTATION THINGIES!!

:D

YAY SMILEYS!!

Okay, so, anyway, Aang was like, "Isn't this eavesdropping?" and me and Zuko were all, "So?" and Aang was all, "Ah," and so we were all, "…" so we could hear and stuff, and Toph was like, "Who do you like?" and Katara was like, "Idk," and Toph was all, "LIAR!!" and me and Zuko and Aang were all, "Gasp!" and Katara was like, "Nuh-uh!" and Toph was all, "Oh really?" and Katara was all, "No," and Aang was all, "SPAZ ATTACK!" coz he was, like, FREAKIN' OUT, and then Toph was like, "So who is it?" and then Aang was all, "OHEMGEE, I CAN'T TAKE THIS!" and he, like, PASSED OUT and so he didn't hear Katara say, "Aang."

WWHHHHHYYYYY?! WHY, CRUEL WORLD, WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO TORTURE ME?!

Sigh. How depressing.

Well, at least we know Katara likes Aang! …Yay?

…This optimism stuff just doesn't cut it for me.

Okay, well, after Zuko's planny thing didn't work out, we tried…

THINKING OF ANOTHER PLAN!



So we thought some more, and we thought and we thought, but then I got distracted by the grass and then I thought about how green it is and then I thought about Toph's green socks that she never wears for obvious reason and then I started thinking about puppets.

Now, I know I said I didn't like puppets anymore, but you have to admit, SOME puppets are cool!

And then, it hit me!

Yeah, that rock was rrrreeeeaaaallllllllyyyyy big, but now I have a cool bump on my head!

But then, an IDEA came to me!

Well, what if me and Toph and Zuko put on a PUPPET SHOW about Aang and Katara's undying love for each other! YAYNESS!

So, I told the Jerk and Toph my super-de-duper plan and they agreed after about an hour… or 7… and then we got puppets (do NOT ask where, because you do NOT want to know!) and then we coughFORCEDcough Aang and Katara to come and watch!

Okay, I, the amazing Sokka, played myself and Aang, Zuko played himself and Katara, and Toph played… well, herself, because she refused to be anyone else. And so, here is how our little puppet show went. I'll put it here like it was in out script.

_The Play_

_By The Awesome, Amazing, Wonderful, Fabulous, Handsome, Perfect, Superb, and All-around Cool Guy, SOKKA!_

Sokka: Oh, Jerk-head!

Zuko: What do you want?

Sokka: Hey, there is NO reason to be mean!

Toph: But it's so fun!

Sokka: Whatever…!

Katara: Hey, stop fighting!

Toph: Shut up, Sugar Queen!

Katara: GASP!

Aang: Hey, peace fellas, peace!

Zuko: At least Sokka and I can make out with girls!

Aang: What?! How did that even come up? And I can too make out with a girl!



Sokka: Yeah right, Zuko's got Mai, I had Yue and NOW I have Suki, when have YOU ever done anything like that?

Aang: Umm… you know, that – that one time at the place with the thing and the, you know, other thing…

Toph: HA! Nice try, Twinkle Toes!

Aang: Well, I COULD if I wanted to!

Sokka and Zuko: PROVE IT!

Aang: FINE! …Umm…

Toph: Don't you even look at me!

Sokka: Like he would want to!

Toph: HEY!

Katara: Oh, Aang, kiss me!

Aang: Gladly, baby!

_Aang and Katara begin a serious make out session._

Aang: I LOVE YOU KATARA!

Katara: I LOVE YOU AANG!

_The End!_

Then, a very red Aang passed out… again… probably from the shock, or something, I don't know. And Katara, who was also very red, water whipped us all.

VERY HARD, might I add.

Then she revived Aang and he started stuttering and stuff and he turned red again and Katara turned red again, and she just said we were being idiots as usual (which is completely NOT true! I'm only an idiot Mondays through Thursdays. Friday, Saturday, and Sunday are my days off) and then he kinda gave a little sigh thingy and they went to go make dinner.

I hate my life.

I also hate Aang and Katara for committing the act of obliviosity!

But Kataang ROCKS!

…Now if only that would happen…



Well, I guess I better get to bed before Katara hits me again. You know, she might not hit me as often if I stopped making kissy faces/noises whenever she was with Aang.

…NAH!

Forever a supporter of Operation: Kataang,

Sokka

A/N: OMIGOSH! I just learned that Avatar starts July 14! YAY! But that's way too far away… Okay, so, well, I guess I'll go now… so, bye…

**REVIEW OR I'LL SIC MY ALGEBRA HOMEWORK ON YOU!!**

**That's right, you're scared… I am, too.**

Tangy


	14. Entry 14: Whup! NOT Weak!

A/N: I finally got around to typing this

A/N: I'M BACK!! :D Yeah, sorry… school, summer projects, and then I had stopped typing somewhere in the middle of this and never started again… anyway!

Kay, and some of the letters to Sokka aren't in here cuz I didn't get some of them until AFTER I had written the part with the letters, and I think I might have deleted the other letters on accident… so you might have to resend them OH WAIT! I have some of them on my reviews! :D

Disclaimer: DUDE! I OWN AVATAR!!

Sokka: pfft! Yeah, in last night's dream!

Me: …your point?

Hey! I'd like everyone to know that I DO NOT see Sokka as some kind of unimportant, idiotic character. This story is merely for fun! I love Sokka's character, and he's actually very complex and not as simple-minded as some people make him out to be. Once again, this story's for fun!

…Just thought I'd let y'all know… :D

Sokka's Diary

Entry 14

Hello! Hi! Greetings! Hola! Konnichiwa! Mushi mushi! Howdy! 'Sup! Bonjour! Aloha! Hallo! Ciao!

You get the point yet?

Anyways, I'M BACK FROM MY TRIP!! AND MY DADDY AND MY GIRLFRIEND ARE WITH ME!! YAYNESS!!

:D

But I'll tell y'all about that in a minute, cuz FIRST…

I GOT MORE LETTERS! MORE YAYNESS! And once again, I waited, out of the kindness of my heart, to read them with you guys. Don't you feel special?

_Sokka,_

_If you and Suki get together, will you approve of Toph and Zuko getting together?_

_Sincerely,_

_crazyzukofangirl1280_

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

That's even funnier than ME and Toph getting together! I mean, the Jerk and the Blind Bandit?

Yeeeeaaahh, not likely.

But the part about me and Suki getting together was right on!

NEXT LETTER!!

_Sokka,_

_Why do you call them 'potty breaks?'_

_Again sincerely,_

_crazyzukofangirl1280_

Huh… it's the same person… weird.

Anyways, I call them 'potty breaks' cuz we take a 'break' to go 'potty'!

Genius, right?

And now… the next letter!!

_Sokka,_

_Do you like pie?_

_STILL sincerely,_

_crazyzukofangirl1280_

Okay, this is getting ridiculous, Ms. Write-a-bunch-of-letters-to-the-amazing-and-Godly-Sokka.

But yes, pie rocks.

_Sokka,_

_Will you kill me for saying Zuko is WAY hotter than you?_

_SSTTTIIIILLL sincerely, but even more so for Zuko,_

_crazyzukofangirl1280_

WHAT?!

What the – who the crap IS this?! You must be blinder than a badgermole because that's the only way Zuko could EEVVVVEEERRR be hotter then ME!!

What's your name? 'crazyzukofangirl1280'? What's that mean?! Zuko has FANS?! And they're GIRLS?!

:O

NO! How can this be?! I should have fan girls! ME, not the Jerk! I WANT FANS, DANGGIT!! I want letters from SOKKA fan girls, not ZUKO ones!

How did Zuko get fans in the first place? I mean, it's not like he's H-O-T-T hott or anything! Trust me, I've been all over the world and I've seen some pretty hot guys!

coughMEcough…

Therefore, your name should be 'crazysokkafangirl1280' and NOT that old thing about Zuko being cooler than me!

…next letter…

_Hey Sokka,_

_When you got your sword, what happened to your club and boomerang?_

_Ta-tah!_

_H2P2_

Pfft! Well, of COURSE I…

Y'know, I put them… in that, that place…

At that time…

…I have no idea what I did with them…

Hmm… I'll have to look into that. Maybe… hey! Toph is doing another one of her famous impressions! She's being some guy, going on about meat, girls, and schedules! Ha ha! Hilarious! OH, she's even got some kind of club and a boomerang as a prop!

Goodness, where does she come up with this stuff?

_Yo, Sokka!_

_What came first, the ostrich horse or the egg?_

_Hugs and kisses,_

_Kumai290_

Oh, well, OBVIOUSLY it was…

…ow, my brain hurts…

OOH, I GOT IT! It was the ostrich horse, cuz he had to go to the OTHER ostrich horse to do whatever they do to make the egg, right? RIGHT?!

_Sokka-Lokka Ding Dong,_

_OMA, you are SO funny, but I swear to the Spirits: Sokka, if you do NOT start taking my disclaimers seriously, you'll wake up one morning very tired and very confused on Whale Tail Island with a missing kidney!!_

_Tang Si Ming-Yue_

_a.k.a. Tangy_

What the – TANGY, STAY OUT OF MY DIARY!! Ugh, I can't believe this… stupid authoress! And what was that about a missing kidney, anyways?

What in Spirit's name IS a kidney?!

Kay, well, those were all the letters! YAYNESS! I love letters! GASP! What if letters had PRESENTS in them? Or MEAT?! That'd be SO cool…

Well, now that we've read all the letters, let's go on to how the Jerk and I visited…

THE BOILING ROCK…

I know, we actually did something!

Yeah, so I wanted to find my dad and Zuko was BEGGING me to let him go with me, so I let him tag along, being the nice guy that I am.

We took the war balloon since there's no air bison parking at the prison… pfft, who doesn't have areas specifically designed for the parking of sky bisons?! Idiots…

I bet none of you, yes NONE of you, have ever had to associate yourself with your ex-arch nemesis (cool! I just realized I used to have a nemesis!) for hours on end with no one else to talk to, in a war balloon. Let me tell you: AWKWARD!!

Yeah, so we ended up talking about our girlfriends. Did you know that Zuko dated that gloomy girl who sighs a lot? HA! Betcha didn't!

Nyeh!

That means I stuck my tongue out at you.

…Like this!

:P

TA-DAH!!

So we get there, crash-landing style (BOOYAH!), and then we sink the hot air balloon. We were…

…STRANDED…

Awesome, right?

So, we stole some guard uniforms and split up in search of my daddy!

YAY!

But, sadly, we found nothing…

WWAAAAAAHHH!!

So we met up, and Zuko told me some kind of crap advice about eating silver sandwiches or something, but that doesn't matter cuz I saw…

Suki!

YAY!

Have I ever told you how much I looooooovvvveeee Suki? Suki, Suki, Suki, I just LOVE her! So I found where she was locked up and she…

Well, she beat me up.

It was a sneak attack!! Unfair, completely unfair! I was trying to make out with her, and while that was going on, she landed one on me! See? Totally sneaky, and attack-y. I could have taken her, I COULD have! BELIEVE ME!!

OWSERS! Toph just hit me. And I was looking right at her! If it was a sneak attack, I would've seen it coming! BELIEVE ME!!

Seriously, what's up with girls always beating the crap out of me? Not right, I tell you, it just ISN'T RIGHT! There should be some law against it. It'll look like this:

Sokka's Law Number 372:

Girls or females of any kind shall not hit the almighty, charismatic Sokka the Great.

It'll happen. BELIEVE ME!!

Okay, so I finally convinced her I was Sokka and not some perverted freak of a guard, then we got to the making out part (SCORE!!), and we started making a plan with Zuko… who had just gotten himself arrested…

…yay?

But then this HUUUGE guy was all, "I want in!" and I was all, "We're not hatching plans! The only thing we're hatching is… eggs?" cuz I make awesome cover stories like that. But he didn't buy it and then he goes and says "I'm telling!" and we were all "Fine, you can help," and then he goes, "'Kay! By the way, my bud and my girl are coming with us, got that?" and we were all "Yes, sir!" and then we went back to scheming.

Yeah, that guy is pretty big.

So we figured out that we could use these freezer type things, that the guards use as punishment on the prisoners, as a boat and row to freedom, so we got the big guy to fight Zuko and use bending so he could unbolt the freezer.

And guess who came up with this plan? Yeah, that's right, ME!!

Go me, go me, go me, it's my birthday, my birthday, I ROCK!!

Seriously.

SOOO, we did that, but we found out some war prisoners were coming, so we decided to stay, and the big guy took his bud and his girlfriend on the boat.

But guess what? Those idiots got caught! Talk about dumb-eggs! They ruined my perfect plan! They soiled it. SOILED IT!

Sigh. My world is crumbling!

So then we watched the new prisoners come in. My daddy never came out so I was all, "I'm so sad!" but then DADDY WALKED OUT, and I was all, "I'm so happy!!"

Yeah, so then the idiotic, huge guy came was forced to choose the "guard" that had betrayed the prison, and I WAS PUT IN LINE!!

I was freakin' out, man. FREAKIN' OUT! This guy was a JERK. He'd sell me out in a second! He doesn't know me, and he doesn't care! I WAS GOING TO FRICKIN' DIE!!

…But I didn't, so it's all good.

Yeah, he picked some guy that got him in trouble earlier apparently. Whatever, I was just glad it wasn't ME.

YAY NOT ME!

'Kay, so then we wanted to start a prison riot to kidnap the prison-keeper-guy guy, (warden…?) but when my dad hit this big guy (even bigger than the FIRST big guy!) the guy just said that it HURT HIS FEELINGS!

Okay, what kind of world do we live in when you can't even hit big guys without starting a prison riot in the middle of boiling lakes of lava?

Scoff! Seriously!

But then the first big guy, the one not as big as the second, just picked up some random guy, yelled, "PRISON RIOT!!" and, well, there WAS one!

I just don't know how things work anymore…

'Kay, anyway, we start looking around for the warden-guy-thingy, Suki finds him, JUMPS ON PEOPLES HEADS, goes SPIDER-CHICK on us and climbs up that frickin' wall with nothing but those _fiiiiiiiine_ legs and arms of hers, kidnaps, binds, and gags that main prison ward guy dude who I STILL think might be called a warden, ALL BY HERSELF!

Dude, I didn't even make it up the first flight of stairs by the time she had grabbed him! I am so weak…

WHUP!! WHUP, WHUP, WHUP, WHUP, WHUP! Hold it right there! Let's forget I ever said that last sentence, 'kay? Ha, ha, 'KAY?!

Moving on! So, we took him captive, got on this little… thingymabobber that moves on this wire-slash-cable thing, Azula and Ty Lee come to fight, we give them one, the possibly-warden-guy gets out of the gag and tells the guards to cut the cable, gloomy-sigh-chick SAVES us, we escape, yaddah yaddah, the usual heroic stuff, ANYWAY!

Alright, so now that this FREAKISHLY LONG ENTRY is over with, I can tell you ALL about…!

Yeeeeah, I don't know what… SODA POP!

Hm… I wonder if Zuko will let me poke him repeatedly with the scariest thing of all things… A STICK!

PAYBACK, JERKFACE!! HARD. CORE. PAYBACK!

The ALWAYS exact OPPOSITE of weak,

Sokka

XOXO

…what do those mean, by the way?

A/N: Yay! I'm so glad I got to finishing this! Once again, I am SOO sorry I didn't get this up a LONG time ago! But, I had some time after school today (lack of homework. Go me!), so I decided to finish and post. Huzzah!

Alright, I'm gonna go now…

REVIEW AND EARN YOUR OWN, FREE AANG PLUSH!! He comes with over 1 action phrase, including…

**-Hey everyone! It's me, the Avatar!**

**-Yip yip!**

**-Anybody want to save the world with me?**

**-Hey! NO ONE touches the arrow!**

**-Do hugs, not drugs!**

**And…**

**-Tangy's my best friend EVER!**

**Aang: Whoa! When did I say any of those things?! …minus the yip yip one…**

**Tangy: Seriously, just go with it!**

Tangy :D


	15. Entry 15: Mail Time!

A/N: Ugh. Once again, this has taken me FOREVER to type up, let alone actually post. T.T I am SOOOOOO sorry about this! I'm gonna try and get this up as fast as I possibly can, okay?

The thing is, I had so many letters to Sokka that this chapter won't be on the Southern Raiders as planned, it is purely fan mail. :)

BTW, to a reviewer named XMiSsxCrAZyX, thank you very much for the review of chapter thirteen, but I'm afraid I can't use all of your questions, considering most of the things in the letter pertain to the season finale… aka, they haven't happened yet. So, in this entry, I'll only use the first four questions and the last one from your review, okey dokey? :)

The same goes for the rest of you! Please don't ask Sokka questions about things that haven't happened yet! I'm sorry, but I don't feel like writing in an excuse.

Disclaimer: Me no own. Lawyer go 'way.

Sokka's Diary

Entry 15

Dear Journal,

How have you been? Me? I'm doing great! Thanks for asking. So the other day, I found this acorn, right? And it supposedly had magical powers according to Toph, so I went out and found a platypus bear and some string, and I…

Okay, enough of that. I was trying to see what it's like to write a NORMAL journal entry. Y'know, like normal people do? Turns out, it's pretty hard.

RREEAAALLLLLLY hard…

Who knew normal people were so BORING?

Alright, so here's the deal. These letters just keep coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming, so once again, I'm gonna read these letters and answer them here with you!

Okay, so first letter…

_Yo, Sokka?_

_Ever think about leaving your hair down ALL the time? Cuz it looks hawt down!_

_And, I am one of your fangirls! (not even joking!) YAY SOKKA!_

_Forever,_

_Plot Bunnies Rule_

Hmm… this intrigues me…

I mean, I knew I was smokin' like a chimney, but I never knew my hair had such an effect when left down!

Whoa, did that last sentence sound smart, or WHAT?

Y'know, I think I might just do that. I'll be picking up chicks in no time!!

…Wait! I have a girlfriend! Crap, I forgot about her!! Geez, what am I… okay, I canNOT let her see this! SUKI, IF YOU'RE READING THIS, PLEASE DISREGARD THE LAST FEW COMMENTS!! PLEASE!!!

Ahem, yeah, so…

OMA, I HAVE A FANGIRL?! YESSS!!!!

But… wait… how do you know I was asking about me not having fangirls earlier…?

GASP!! Are the people writing me letters READING MY DIARY?!?! …I MEAN JOURNAL?!?!?!

I, for one, am OUTRAGED!!! How could you all invade my privacy like this?! It's COMPLETELY disrespectful and mean and I can't believe people I don't even know would do this to me!!

…but moving on! Next letter!

_HI, SOKKA!!_

_Kay, got some questions for yaz!_

_Do you like bacon?_

_Do you think any of your Avatar Group friends are gay?_

_Do you think you're stupid?_

_Will you be my home skillet biscuit? That means like best friend._

_Do you think I'm pretty? SAY IT!_

_Would you say that Aang being 112 bothers you since he's dating your sister?_

_Do you like wearing your hair up or down? It looks hawt down._

_I think Zuko is hawt, but I think you're smexy, which is almost better than hawt. I'm a Sokka fangirl and proud of it!_

_Buh-bye,_

_An Assassin's Violin_

Hm, let me see here…

Yes, bacon is one of the most AMAZING foods on earth! But Aang, being the veggie freak that he is, doesn't think so and feels that CARROTS are the best food around.

O.o

Once again, VEGGIE FREAK!!

But, he's the veggie freak that's just perfect for Katara, so whatevs.

Hee hee! Whatevs. I heart that word. I learned it from Tangy.

Yes!! Someone else thinks so, too!! I'm pretty sure that Haru is gay. Why else does he have that caterpillar on his lip? And Teo is, too! And I think Zuko might be… it doesn't matter if he's dating Mai, he's gay! It's all a cover-up! Oh, and I'm thinking Ozai's gay, too. It would make sense, cuz then we'd know where Zuko gets it from.

No! NO! I am NOT stupid! NOT STUPID, DO YOU HEAR ME??

Everybody else seems to think otherwise, but it's not true! I mean, didn't you see that BIG word I just used? OTHERWISE! That is a… hold on… 13 letter word! I mean, how much smarterer could I be?

Home… skillet… biscuit…? Well, I like biscuits… they're not nearly as good as bacon though… can we be home skillet bacons instead?

What the crap? How am I supposed to know if you're pretty or not? I've never seen or met you before in my life! I'm not saying it, and you can't make me!!

…okay, okay, you're pretty! Just stop giving me that look that I think you're giving me inside my head!

Nah, not really. I mean, he looks young, he acts young… I'm not real worried about him. Iroh… now HIM I'm worried about. The guy's gotta be, what, not a day over 147!

Not that HE'S dating my sister or anything, it's just that you can never trust an old guy.

EVER.

Again with the hawt hair!! What does hawt even mean…? Anyways, I guess there must be something to this hair thing since everyone seems to think it so… "hawt".

GASP! ANOTHER fangirl! That's AMAZING! TAKE THAT, ZUKO!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Oh, but that means that THIS person ALSO read my di – journal! GOSH!!

What ever happened to respecting people's privacy, huh?

_Hiya Sokka!_

_Yes, it's crazyzukofangirl1280! Zuko's hotter than you cuz of the smexy scar on his face._

_So:_

_Kataang or Zutara?_

_Maiko or Toko?_

_Tokka or Sukka?_

_Jetko or Sozu?_

_What do you prefer?_

_Did you ever spar with Zuko?_

_Knowing the gang, what Disney song fits:_

_Toph_

_Aang_

_Katara_

_Suki_

_Zuko_

_You_

_That's all! Bwaha!_

P.S.  
You have fangirls, but we Zuko fangirls are outnumbering you!  
Did YOU ever nearly die by a ship explosion, set by pirates and by a monkey face, become an enemy of your own nation, be told by a boy that he HATES you just by being a nation, almost lose the one person that thinks your worth something, challenge the sky to strike you, go through a metamorphasis, betray the person that cared for you for over 3 years, and almost got killed by lightning made for Katara?  
Zuko did!

_Sincerely,_

_crazyzukofangirl1280_

Oh, great. It's THIS chick again. Leave me alone, will ya?

Sigh, better get through this letter quick…

Um… I'm just gonna guess on what these things are…

Ooh! I recognize Kataang! I pick that one! Um, then I guess I'll pick… Maiko. It kinda sounds like a flower. Tokka or Sukka…? Um, Tokka I guess. Jetko or Sozu? Sozu. It sounds decent, I guess. I mean, how the heck am I supposed to know what any of these are?

Nope, haven't sparred Zuko yet. Gasp! I should go do that today…

What the crap is a Disney?!

…Well, I guess I'll just make some stuff up.

For Toph, maybe something like, "I'll Make A Man Out Of You" would fit. I mean, she's practically a dude herself!

Man, I hope she never magically gains her sight and reads this…

Aang…? Um… "I Can Go The Distance" sounds about right. Y'know cuz he's trying to defeat the Fire Lord and all…

Katara. Let's see here… "Won't Say I'm In Love" cuz she KNOWS she's in love with Aang but she won't admit to it! Mwahaha!!

Suki? "So This Is Love" cuz she just LOOOOVES me!

Zuko would probably be something like "I Just Can't Wait To Be King" cuz, y'know, he wants to be Fire Lord and all that jazz.

And then me? "One Jump Ahead" because, well, that's what I am.

And once again, I made all these titles up ALLL by myself!!

Amazin', aren't I?

Uh… no, I can't say that I've ever had any of those things happen to me…

DANG IT, ZUKO! CURSE YOU AND YOUR SMEXY-NESS!!!!

_Sokka,_

_I personally think that you are WAY hotter than Zuko. I am one of thousands of Sokka FANGIRLS!_

_Luv,_

_.Love (aka Alex)_

Sniff! This is the best day EVER! I don't care if y'all read my journal anymore! I HAVE FANGIRLS!!!

IN YOUR FACE ZUKO! I AM SOOOOOOOO MUCH HOTTER THAN YOU WILL EVUH BE!!

Notice how I wrote "evuh" instead of ever. This is so I can speak you kids' language that you're speakin' nowadays. I mean, wuz up wid DAT, yo?

_My dear, dear Sokka!_

_I was talking to one of my friends a few days back and we came upon a very important question…_

_Where do erasers keep their brain?_

_Why are you with Suki?_

_Do you like Toph?_

_Who is prettier? Toph or Suki?_

_And finally…_

_Are you a slob?_

_With fangirl love (not all of it, Zuzu is hotter than you :P)_

_XmiSsxCraZyX_

O.o

WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!

Didn't we JUST go over this?? I'm HAWT!! And definitely more-so than Zuko!

These letters are really starting to depress me. Soon, I'll be hanging out with that gloomy chick that sighs a lot… Mai or something? The Jerk's girlfriend.

Man, I should REALLY stop reading these letters. I don't even KNOW y'all!

Guess I'll answer the questions now…

Scoff! EVERYONE knows that erasers keep their brains in the core of their pink-y fluffness! It's inside the center of a little floating ball that protects it from lead and paper diseases. So if you ever get to the center of an eraser, that's what you'll find.

…GASP!! Unless… unless you destroyed it already!!! MURDERER!!

I'm telling on you!

…Well, I'm back and nobody believed me when I said you killed the brain of a pink editing device. So you're innocent… for now…

Uh, I'm with Suki cuz I LIKE her, duh! Silly, don't be naïve…

…Like Aang and Katara…

WHY WON'T THEY FALL IN LOVE?!?!?!?!

Toph…? Uh, no, I don't like Toph obviously. She beats me up in very mean ways! But if that's a typo and you really meant SUKI, then yeah, I like her!

Who's prettier? Um… I don't feel comfortable saying this… let's just say that I'd rather not say because my girlfriend might get mad…

Slob? What's that mean? Is that a fancy word for "coolest-dude-in-the-whole-universe"? Then yeah, I'm TOTALLY a slob!

I think that's all the letters now… so let's go over what we've learned today!

Numbuh (there's that new-fangled lingo again) 1: Random people, who I will refer to here as "stalkers", read my PRIVATE journal which is not a diary in any form.

Numbuh 2: These very stalkers write me letters asking me random questions about random things and relationships and things I don't even know about, some telling me I'm smexy and some telling me that Zuko is better than I am which, by the way, is SOO not true.

Numbuh 3: There are no return addresses on these letters. Which means these people come from NOWHERE. O.O

Numbuh 4: None of the letters ask me for advice. Seriously, I'm a really good advice giver-outer! Just ask Aang, I give him girl advice ALLLL the time! He and Katara arent' exactly together yet, but it's only a matter of time!

Numbuh 5: I'm gonna start leaving my hair down. ALLLL the time. Cuz it's apparently really hawt, hott, and smexy.

Numbuh 6: I HAVE FANGIRLS!! XD

Numbuh 7: I just drew an excited smiley face in numbuh 6.

Numbuh 8: There are still some freaks out there who think that Zuko is hotter than I am.

Numbuh 9: Home skillet bacons are cool to be friends with but not to eat.

Numbuh 10: Disney is… actually, I still don't know what a "Disney" is… okay, forget this numbuh ten, look at the next one!

The REAL Numbuh 10: I'm cool enough to have stalkers. I don't see ZUKO getting any letters from people he doesn't even know! HAHAHA!!

And with that, I bid you adieu, journal, because… well, I finished with my letters, so what else is there to do?

SEE YA!! (Sigh, you kids and your "hip" new slang…)

The numbuh one fangirl getter-er,

Sokka

A/N: Thanks to anyone who has ever written a letter to Sokka! Y'all are just amazing fans! :D Love you, guys!

PLEASE tell me if I skipped or missed your letter! Message the letter to me again, or notify me that I didn't write it in and it will definitely be in the next entry! In the meantime, keep writing those letters! After all, only 52 more reviews until I hit 200, baby!

Heh, I loved the part in crazyzukofangirl1280's letter where she asked his shipping preferings, but he obviously doesn't get it, so he ends up picking the he and Toph shipping instead of the he and Suki shipping. THEN he picks the him and ZUKO shipping! XD Man, that was fun…

Once again, thanks to everyone who has written a letter to Sokka. He and I both give you a bajillion thank yous! And remember to review!

**REVIEW! OR I'LL SET MY THANKSGIVING TURKEY ON YOU!**

**Sokka: But… but doesn't turkey taste good?**

**Me: Not when IT'S ALIVE AND MUTATED AND WANTS TO STEAL YOUR STUFFING AND CRANBERRIES!!!**

**Sokka: Gasp! NOOOOOOO!!!!!!**

Tangy :D


	16. Entry 16: Katara's SUCH a Drama Queen

**PLEASE READ THIS CHAPTER'S AUTHOR'S NOTE!! PRETTY PLEASE WITH SPRINKLES ON TOP!!**

A/N: Yes, yes, you're not dreaming. I really AM updating Sokka's Diary. XD Amazing, ain't it?

Well, I just wanna let y'all know that because I need to actually wrap up this story, I'm not gonna be taking any more letters to Sokka after this. Sad, I know, but NO MORE!

What's also sad is that like I said, this story is coming to a close. Boohoo! DX The good news is, though, is that I'm making… A SEQUEL!! :D wh00t! And the first person who can guess what the sequel is can get a oneshot of their choice written by me! :D Sound good?

Disclaimer: There are some stupid lawyers out there if they think that some teenage girl owns "Avatar".

Sokka: -hysterical laughter- Good one, Tangy!

Me: …It wasn't that funny…

Sokka: -suddenly not laughing- Yeah, I know. I just need a couple hundred bucks.

Me: T.T

**Sokka's Diary**

Entry 16

Attention dearest of readers,

In an attempt to be serious, I will be putting a stop to my naïve and adolescent writing for the time being. This, perhaps, will prove to you and the millions around the world that Sokka of the Water Tribe is, in fact, fancy.

…Psh, YEAH RIGHT! Gotcha, didn't I? Haha! I totally fooled you!

IN YOUR FACE!!

Ahem, so anyways, Katara decided to be all dramatic this week. She was all "I hate you, Zuko!" and Zuko was all "WTF?!" and Aang was all "Don't get revenge!" and Toph was all "I'm not here in this adventure!" and I was all "Muffins!" and then everybody went "Wha??"

I was hungry! And I just happened to be craving a muffin! TOTALLY not my fault!

…Speaking of muffins… WANNA HEAR A JOKE?! 'Course ya do! Here it goes…

Two muffins are baking in an oven. The first muffin says, "Boy is it hot in here!" The second muffin says, "AHH, OHMYGOSH! A TALKING MUFFIN!"

HAHAHAHAHAHA!! Isn't that the greatest joke EVER?! Yeah, I thought so…

Okay, back to me talking about what happened the other day. Like I said, Katara was angsting and Zuko wanted to help cuz he thought it would make her get over her absolute loathing for him…

Ooh! MORE letters?! …let's answer these first, shall we?

Okey dokey, first letter then…

_Hey, Ponytail Guy!_

Are you aware of our steadily warming climate? Storms have been strengthening and icebergs have been melting at an alarming rate. Places that used to be filled with ice are now giant grassy meadows. Animals have been moved to the threatened species list because they are becoming stressed by the heat. The Sahara is spreading farther than it has ever been!

How should we save the whales!?

Yours truly,

The Cyclone Psycho

Our climate is warming?! Since when?! Is this because of my bonfire the other day?? Cuz I'll take it back, I'LL TAKE IT BACK!!

And by whale, I assume you mean whale-shark, right? And of course we have to SAVE THEM!

After all, I AM an imaginary super hero.

All right, so let's see here…

Hm…

Hmm…

Hmmm…

I'VE GOT IT!

I'll use my imaginary super power of being able to shoot icy winds from my eyes to cool off the sun, thus cooling down the planet. The whale-sharks will then feel imaginarily better!

YAY IMAGINATION!

Now that the day has been saved by SOKKA THE INVINCIBLE…

NEXT LETTER!

_If Katara and Aang are meant to be together, why is it so hard to make it happen? I'm rooting for Kataang, too, but it shouldn't be that hard, right? Not that I have any ideas..._

_Yours,_

_-samtana_

:O

Well! I, for one, am INSULTED!

If YOU think it's so easy to get two IMPOSSIBLY OBLIVIOUS people to notice that the other is JUST as hopelessly in love as they are, then YOU DO IT!!

Gah! The nerve of some people…

_SOKKA!_

I need some advice. Would you be so kind as to help me with my problem?

Okay, so, my friend has a friend who I do not like all that much and she's in this on and off relationship with this boy my friend and I don't like at all. And... well, my friend's friend went to the dance with this boy and supposedly they were not together, as in they did not go as a couple to this dance, which makes, like, no sense, am I right? Yeah, so, my friend's friend was totally like clinging onto the boy's arms for like the entire dance! How ewwy is that? Very, I know. So, anyways, they even slow danced! Are people who are not together allowed to do that? I figured you would know, since you're "going out" with Suki. If you're wondering why there are quotation marks around "going out," it's 'cause you're just preoccupying yourself with Suki, while your mind is on Toph. Don't try to deny it! You know it's true! ;D

ANYWHO, if you could give me any advice at all on this matter, that would be rea-- GASP! I have just received new information! Apparently, my friend's friend and this boy kissed each other on the cheek or whatever! Does that mean they're together again? Please help!

Adios!  
kasplosion, one of your many stalkers (;

Ah! FINALLY someone asks for my outstanding advice!

…wait… I'm not following…

…Nope! Now I got it!

Well, it seems to me that these two people are just trying to cover up their feelings for each other by telling everybody that they're not going out. See, they probably AREN'T going out, but they most likely know that they like each other but just don't want to do anything about it yet, so they're telling everyone that they aren't going out and they're just "friends" but they're just a little more than that.

Dang, who knew I was so good at relationships?! I'M DA BOMB!

And… wait, what?? I'm only preoccupying myself with Suki while secretly thinking of Toph?!

WHO TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT?!

…I mean… ahem… I'm… uh…

LOOK! A DISTRACTION!!

_Sup Sokka??_

I have the solution to all your Kataang problems!!  
Just wait for the last episode on TV and they'll be together.  
Now I realize you have no idea what I mean BUT! it'll all be fine.  
One note though, good choice with the Kataang, Maiko and Tokka, but do NOT pick the other. Trust me.  
Good luck with the spar... you're gonna need it...  
And yes, you do look 'hawt' with your hair down. Once again, trust me.

_WeegieNDaisy_

Episode? TV? What are those?? It'll all be fine? How do you know these things??

I'm so confused!!

The other one? You mean Sozu? Aww, but I really liked that one!

What?! I will NOT need luck to beat Zuko! I could TOTALLY kick his –

OWWW!!

Zuko just hit me with a piece of jerky! My own possessions and friends, used against me! What has the world come to?

Aww… thanks! I DO look pretty hawt, don't I?

_Ooh Sokka!_

What do you think of the relationship between Zuko and his Uncle? Is it like they're Father and Son? Do you think that Iroh IS Zuko's father?

crazyzukofangirl1280

P.S.  
I will NEVER leave you alone!

Ahh! It's HER again!!

Okay, WHY would I know (or CARE) about Zuko and Iroh's relationship?

You SICK-O!! You think that IROH is Zuko's DAD?!

Ewwwwwww!!!!

AAAHHHH!! You'll NEVER leave me alone?!?!

That's IT! I'm TIRED of getting insulted by all these random people! AND of hearing from the weird girl who thinks that Zuko is hotter than I am! GAH! I'm never letting Hawky out of my sight AGAIN! He's staying here from now on!

…Well, except to deliver love letters to… ah! I almost said who my secret crush was!

…Not-not that I HAVE a secret crush… cuz I'm in love with Suki… yeah…

I'll miss those compliments, though… sigh…

So yeah, back to the whole Katara being a drama queen thing.

Katara was being a total drama queen.

She was still mad at Zuko for betraying her trust and stuff, so he decides to come to ME to ask how he should get her to stop being so angry and crap.

…and we had a nice discussion, the kind of discussion with nothing awkward of any kind happening, Zuko left, and THAT'S IT!

Yeahhhh, he DEFINITELY didn't walk into my tent where I was waiting for Suki to come in, and I was definitely NOT dressed very sexy-like, and there was MOST DEFINITELY not rose petals and other such things lying around…

…definitely not…

So Zuko decides that he's gonna help Katara get revenge on the guy that killed our mom.

That JERK.

Not Zuko, the dude that killed our mom.

Naturally, Katara gets WAY excited about it, and asks Aang to borrow Appa. Aang was all "Is it your turn to go on a field trip with Zuko?" and Katara was all "Yeah."

So Aang just kinda went, "Oh."

Then he started talking about how revenge wasn't the answer and that Katara should forgive the guy instead of killing him…

…so Katara goes, "Yeah right!" and flies off.

And then I asked him if I could borrow Momo. But he wouldn't let me! Grr…

When Zuko and Katara came back, Zuko told us that they had gone to this ship to find out where these people called The Southern Raiders were. Cuz apparently, the leader of those guys was the one that killed our mom.

BUT, it turns out that the original captain had retired, so they left to go find him.

Apparently, the guy lives with his MOM.

LOSER!!

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

But moving on. So Katara asks the guy if he recognizes her and stuff, and he finally does and tells her that he had come to the Southern Water Tribe that day looking for the last waterbender, aka Katara. And so, he killed our mom cuz she said that she was the last waterbender to protect Katara.

You can just PICTURE how mad Katara got after hearing that! She was about to KILL the guy while he was whimpering on the ground yelling out the she could kill HIS mom to make it even, but then…

…she just sort of stopped.

Katara said that she just couldn't do it. She says she's not sure if it's because she was too weak to kill him or because she was strong enough NOT to.

We all know it's because she was strong enough.

…Ew! I'm getting all sappy, aren't I?

So Katara forgave Zuko, they hugged, yaddah yaddah, THE END.

…No, seriously, that's all there is to the story.

Ooh! But you know what would make the story more interesting??

If Katara threw Zuko off Appa and he was swallowed up by a GINORMOUS wave!!

Sigh… good times…

…Okayyyy, that's kinda mean, but seriously! Who LIKES that guy?

…Y'know, BESIDES Aang, Katara, Toph, Appa, Momo, his girlfriend, his mom, his uncle, and all you crazy stalker/letter-writers.

Well, I think I'm gonna go eat that jerky that Zuko threw at my head. I mean, hey, dirt-covered food is the best kind of food, am I right?

The fanciest of fancy people,

Sokka

A/N: Whoo! Go me! I updated! -happy dance- I honestly canNOT wait for the next entry. I'm so excited about writing the Ember Island Players! Sokka probably has a LOT to say on the subject… XD

By the way. That muffin joke? It's my favorite joke to tell people. I think it's WAYYY funny! XD

Sigh. Only three more chapters of this story left. DX Ember Island Players, a humongous one on the finale, and then on that little bit in the last episode where Aang kisses Katara.

I'm gonna miss this story so much! -bursts into tears-

Sokka: Don't be such a baby. Suck it up!

Me: -glares-

BUT, I'm very excited on writing the sequel! Remember, whoever can guess what it is gets a oneshot by me about whatever they want! :D The only hint I'm giving you is that it's another multi-chaptered diary/journal. So get to guessing! On your mark… get set… GO!

**REVIEW!! OR ELSE MY FRIEND'S GINORMOUSLY BIG HAT WILL SWALLOW YOU WHOLE!!**

**It already swallowed me… but maybe my head is just little. -shrug-**

Tangy


	17. Entry 17: Geez!

A/N: I'M UPDATING!! I'M ACTUALLY UPDATING RATHER THAN WRITING A POINTLESS ONESHOT!!!

I know, right??

Since this is my first school-free week, I decided that I need to catch up on my updates which I owe you a BAJILLION of. I know lots of you are also waiting for another SWA chapter, and those always take me a while to think out and write, but that's what's next on my agenda. I'll write another million oneshots since I have all of those ideas floating around in my head, and then I'll update my pirate fic, since no one particularly cares about that one. ;)

And about the sequel. No one's guessed right yet! Someone came realllllly close, though. I was thinking of letting it count, but then decided no, so… anyways! Keep on guessin'!

AND, I felt really, really bad, because I already told kasplosion the sequel idea before I came up with the contest so she didn't get to guess! So I'm gonna write her a oneshot of her choice anyways. ;)

By the way… I wonder if anyone's noticed how I never italicize anything in this story. Anyone? Anyone? Well, it's because you can't really italicize words when you write them by hand, which is what Sokka is supposed to be doing here. Otherwise, I absolutely love italicizing stuff. I do it all the time in my other fics. Well, actually, I italicize the letters to Sokka, but that's because it separates Sokka's own writing from y'alls.

…Just thought I'd give y'all some cool yet random trivia…

SO! HERE, for EVERYONE to see, is the BRAND SPANKIN' NEW ENTRY OF SOKKA'S DIARY!!! :D

Sokka: Whoot!

By the way, sour gummi worms. They rock.

Sokka: Double whoot!

Disclaimer: This disclaimer will be done in song. TO THE TUNE OF TWINKLE, TWINKLE LITTLE STAR! Take it away, Sokka!

Sokka: Finally, my musical debut! I'll be at the top of the charts in no time! Say goodbye, Beyonce and Lady Gaga, SOKKA is in da house!

Me: …Uh-huh, sure, SING.

Sokka: -warming up- La la la la la la la la laaaaaa! La la la la LAAAAA la la la laaaaa! LA LA LAAA LA LAAAAA LA –

Me: Are you KIDDING me??

Sokka: _Someone_ here doesn't appreciate fine art, I guess.

Me: Can you just –

Sokka: AND NOW I WILL SING!

Me: T.T

Sokka: _Tangy does not own own own  
Avatar: The Last Airbender  
Or any of the contents  
Man, I wish the song rhy-ymed.  
Tangy, she is kinda lame  
compared to me, SOKKA-AAAAA!!!!_

Me: I can't believe I actually let you do this.

**Sokka's Diary**

Entry 17

BOOYAH!! Sokka is BACK, baby!

…Just kidding! I didn't go anywhere! Well, except for the spa…

GASP! OH NO! GEEZ, you weren't supposed to know about that! I didn't go the SPA, spas are for WUSSES! I… I went to the nail salon –no! I didn't go there, either, cuz I was too busy… FIGHTING! Yeah… fighting… that's manly, right?

I'M A MACHO MAN!

Really. I am. REALLY.

Okay, right, so after the spa – I MEAN FIGHT! AFTER THE FIGHT!

…After the fight… me and Suki found this poster that was advertising a play – about US and OUR ADVENTURES!! That's right – we're FAMOUS!

I knew my name would be in lights one day! I always assumed it would be because of my awesome crocheting skills, but I guess being a kick-butt warrior who's one of the avatar's right hand men is cool, too.

I guess.

I mean, I'd much rather be famous for the crocheting thing, but this is… okay.

I GUESS.

So we all decided to go to the play. In disguise, of course. Well… Aang and Zuko mostly. Zuko wore a hood to "hide his scar", even though it was in PLAIN FREAKIN' SIGHT.

Aang wore a hat. Don't know where he got it. It was a cool hat, though.

…I want it.

BUT! Back to the play!

So we were all finding our seats, right? So Katara sits down, and Aang is about to sit down next to her cuz he loves her and junk, when – get this – ZUKO sits next to Katara instead!!

What the hey!?!?

And then, when Aang was trying to get him to move, Zuko wouldn't!!

I KNOW, right?!

So I whispered to him that he had TOTALLY just ruined Aang's chances to get his flirt on with Katara, and you know what Zuko did?

He looked at Katara on his right, then at Aang on his left, and went, "Crap! I forgot!"

FORGETFULNESS DOES NOT WIN OTHERS' LOVE, ZUKO!!!!!

Geez! He completely ruined what could have been a beautiful and oh-so-simple plan! His memory-loss will get us NOWHERE!!

I'm seriously considering firing him…

So the play starts off with Actor-me and Actor-Katara! GOOOO WATER TRIBE!

But I was played by some pencil-thin nerd who wouldn't know a steak from a hamburger! And he made me out to be some idiot who only cared about FOOD!! Food is great and all, but it's not the only thing I like! Girls are ALSO pretty darn great!

PLUS, all of his jokes were LAME! With a capital R!

…Wait…

L! Capital L!

But, watching Katara's actor – who was a fat chick that burst into tears and sobby speeches every other minute – made me feel muuuuuuch better!

Ooh! And Actor-Aang… was a GIRL!!!

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

It was GREAT! PURE GREATNESS! I haven't laughed so hard in a LONG time!

And he – or should I say SHE – made Aang out to be a prankster with a TALKING Momo. Okay, a) Aang's too much of a goodie-three-shoes to prank anyone, and b) Momo doesn't talk! AND he's not a puppet!

But it'd be nice to have a sock puppet Momo to go with the rest of my sock puppet collection…

OOH! And then Zuko's character was pretty dead-on! He was all, "NO CAKE! I MUST HAVE MY HONOR!!"

Anybody who passes up cake for honor has to be just plain STUPID, and that's pretty much Zuko in a nutshell.

It was also pretty funny that his scar was on the wrong side. Ha! What a loser! I guess that's what you get for RUINING OPERATION: KATAANG!

So after watching ourselves solve pointless problems that those people could've solved themselves, seeing me kiss… YUE…

I'm not crying! Really, I'm NOT!!

The end of the first act ended after Aang – or should I say Aangette!! – became the whole water spirit monster thing and destroyed the North Pole, thus forcing them to rebuild the whole city from scratch.

Sigh, good times…

Anyways, it was at this time that we had ourselves an INFORMATION!

Or was it intervention… invasion…? Intermission! That's what it is!

So at the intermission, we all basically just complained about how our characters were all STUPID. And Toph was all, "I think they play you all perfectly!"

Psh to her. She doesn't know ANYTHING! ANYTHING, I TELL YOU!

…Huh? Where was I? Poodle-monkey… no, wait, I remember now!

Kay, so the actor that played Toph was a BIG, TOUGH, MUSCULAR DUDE!!

We all thought it was hilarious! But… but Toph was HAPPY about it!

WHERE IS THE JUSTICE?!?!

And then… we THINK Jet died…

It was really unclear.

And THEN… the sickest thing EVER happened…

When they were doing the scene where Katara and Zuko were stuck in the crystal catacombs together… they were having A SECRET LOVE AFFAIR!!

EEEEEWWWWWWW!!!!! SCARRED FOR LIFE! SCARRED. FOR. LIFE!!!

Scariest moment of my life EVER!!

And then Aang got all mad and stormed off cuz he was upset or some junk like that. So I asked him to grab me some fire flakes and fire gummies.

…what?! That wasn't insensitive! He was already getting up, so he should have been able to get me a snack! He's not incapable!

So after Aang was "killed" in Ba Sing Se, there was another intermuffin… wait… interMISSION.

Yeah…

Katara asked where Aang was, so I told her that he went to get me snacks and NEVER CAME BACK!

Geez. Inconsiderate much?

That's when Katara went to go find Aang. Telling my actor that he should use MUCH BETTER JOKES was WAY more important than spying on them…

So I got Zuko and Toph to do it for me! And then they told me all about it!

I had a funny suspicion that when they told me that Aang and Katara were juggling rubber chickens while singing the alphabet, they were lying.

Call it a hunch.

So then I made them tell me the truth! Or… I asked while on my knees over and over again… either way, they gave me the real answer.

Except… when they told me that Aang confessed his love, Katara practically blew him off, and then Aang kissed her before Katara ran away, I didn't really believe them.

Well, who WOULD?! Katara is OBVIOUSLY in love with Aang, so she wouldn't say she was "confused", and Aang's too much of a wimp to actually confess that he loves her! I mean, COME ON!

If I HAD believed that, people would think I was crazy!

But then I heard random strangers talking about a tan girl and a kid in a funny hat "disrespectfully showing a public display of affection on the balcony during the intermission".

That's old people talk for "making out".

Meanwhile, the Actor-Sokka LOVED my jokes! And he even used them in the play!! Freaking AWESOME, right?!

Back to the whole Kataang problem. The matter was made even worse when at the Day of Black Sun, Actor-Aang and Actor-Katara decided to love each other as "just friends".

Ai-yai-yai!

And then… the play went into THE FUTURE!!

Dun dun duh-dun dun dun dada da dun DUNNNNN!

I'll skip the details. Zuko dies. Aang dies. Fire Nation wins.

It was NOT a good ending.

…At least the effects were okay.

But, all in all, we learned that the Ember Island Players suck.

Acting, writing,directing, it was all CRAP.

Well… besides the effects. Let's face it, those were awesome!

Unfortunately, it seems as though Aang has just RUINED ANY SOON CHANCES OF WINNING KATARA, DESTROYED OUR PROGRESS SO FAR, AND HAS TO START BACK AT SQUARE ONE!! NO, HE'S FURTHER BACK THAN THAT! HE'S AT SQUARE NEGATIVE ONE!! THAT IS HOW MUCH HE RUINED THIS!!

Usually, I'll just blame everything on Zuko when something goes wrong, but THIS TIME, it is ALLLLL Aang's fault!

CURSES! FOILED AGAIN!

Heh, that's what the bad guys say in those stories whenever they get defeated. Except I'm not a bad guy. I'm a good guy.

A good-LOOKING guy! Heck yes!!

And now, this is Sokka, signing off.

The good-looking one,

Sokka

A/N: Yay! Done! And in just a little over two hours! Or maybe it was three… hm.

Remember guys, keep on guessing that sequel! :D

Once again, sorry about that humongously long wait! Other chapters on other fics should be seen soon! Woohoo! xD

Unfortunately, I have to clean my room now… T.T Bleh. ALSO unfortunately, it seems that I have eaten all of my sour gummi worms! What has the world come to?! Dx

**REVIEW! OR ELSE THE MONSTER HIDDEN UNDER ALL THE CLOTHES AT THE END OF MY BED WILL JUMP OUT AND REPLACE ALL OF YOUR BENDY STRAWS WITH THE STRAIGHT, BORING ONES!!!**

Tangy ;)


End file.
